Trois éléments
by Ploum31
Summary: [Nouvelles écrites pour la communauté 52 saveurs sur Livejournal] 52 nouvelles pour les 52 prompts de la 1ère liste, autour des personnages de Zuko, Aang et Katara et des relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux. ABANDON DES THEMES, 29 écrits sur 52
1. Index des nouvelles

Ceci étant, comme vous l'avez compris, un recueil de nouvelles, je mets ici les résumés de chacun afin de les retrouver plus facilement si besoin que je publie au fur et à mesure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 ** _#1.1 Cinq nuances de blanc_** : Tout en nuances

Au Pôle Sud, le blanc n'est pas forcément une bonne chose — mais pas une mauvaise non plus. Cela dépend forcément de la vision des choses.

 ** _#1.2 Le mois le plus cruel_** : En suspens

Aang n'est pas mort mais c'est tout comme. Allongé sur son lit comme toujours, Katara attend inlassablement son réveil. Mais parfois, la douleur est trop forte, et l'incertitude n'aide pas.

 ** _#1.3 Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond_** : Hantise

Quatre simples anneaux de lumière, pourtant ils parviennent à plonger Aang dans le plus grand désarroi. Comme le symbole d'un idéal inaccessible porteur de tant d'espoirs… et également d'un poids incommensurable.

 ** _#1.4 Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré :_** Ne pas savoir

Ce n'était qu'une simple pièce de théâtre et une représentation dans l'imaginaire des gens de la Nation du Feu qui n'aurait pas tant dû les surprendre, pourtant ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'en être troublés et de douter.

 ** _#1.5 L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles_** : A un carrefour

Ce n'était qu'une rue et jamais ils n'auraient dû s'y croiser. Ba Sing Se est si grande pourtant... et comment peut-on s'attendre à retrouver un prince déchu en train de mendier et les futurs sauveurs du monde en train de déambuler dans les rues de celle qui n'avait pas besoin de leur aide ?

 ** _#1.6 Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes_ **: Le revers de la médaille

Zuko aurait pu craindre pire intégration au sein du groupe de l'Avatar, mais c'est sans compter la méfiance de Katara qui persiste à son égard - non sans raison.

 ** _#1.7 De la neige sur des cadavres_ **: Ne jamais oublier

La neige qui recouvre les corps de ses amis ne lui rappelle que davantage l'oubli et l'abandon dont ils ont été victimes et la faute qu'il a commise à leur égard. Plus jamais il ne laissera l'histoire se répéter.

 ** _#1.8 L'aveugle qui mène_ _l'aveugle_** : Ne surtout pas voir _  
_

Habituellement, Toph ne se mêle pas de ce genre de choses et ne s'y intéresse pas, mais l'amour d'Aang pour Katara, pas réciproque selon elle, pourrait à terme leur porter préjudice, et il faut qu'il en ait conscience.

 ** _#1.9 Quatre fois douze quarante-huit_** : Moment dans la caverne de cristal _  
_

AU sur la scène de la caverne de cristal entre Katara et Zuko

 ** _#1.10 Une chose vraie_** : Son pardon _  
_

Alors que Zuko et Aang rentrent de leur étape au Temple du Soleil, Zuko anticipe la réaction de Katara et Aang tâche de le réconforter à son sujet.

 ** _#1.11 Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail_** : A travers son regard _  
_

Retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère ne lui a rien apporté, si ce n'est quelques réponses à des questions qui n'avaient cessé de la hanter.

 ** _#1.12 Eveille-toi en moi_** : Adoucir ton sommeil

A l'approche du jour noir, Aang angoisse et fait des cauchemars et Katara ne sait pas comment l'apaiser et lui signifier qu'ils sont là aussi pour lui et pour le soutenir.

 ** _#1.13 Les rêves impossibles_** : Sans la guerre

Zuko médite sur les paroles d'Aang au sujet de la guerre et de ce qui aurait été si elle n'avait pas été.

 ** _#1.14 Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi_** : A lui

Zuko ne compte pas laisser sa chance d'attraper l'Avatar, même si les ordres l'obligent à rester en arrière et à céder devant son rival, le commandant Zhao.

 ** _#1.15 Baignant dans la lumière artificielle_** : Autour du feu

Moment hors du temps autour d'un feu une nuit à l'ombre du Temple de l'Air boréal, loin de la guerre et des tourments qu'elle engendre.

 ** _#1.16 Comment le feu a épousé l'eau_** : Deux contraires

Quelques jours avant le combat final, Zuko et Katara discutent de ce qu'ils peuvent faire, la jeune fille déterminée à l'accompagner dans son duel contre Azula. AU impliquant des sentiments amoureux.

 ** _#1.17 Un cœur sombre qui bat_** : Sortir de l'obscurité

Alors qu'il vient de rejoindre le groupe d'Aang, Zuko songe aux changements que cela implique.

 ** _#1.18 L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver_** : Une odeur de cendres

Réveil de Zuko après sa tentative de rapt ratée d'Aang au Pôle Nord, mal en point.

 ** _#1.19 Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre_** : Un autre jour

Katara aimerait trouver juste un prétexte pour aider ce village de pêcheurs réduit à la misère depuis la construction de l'usine, mais c'est compliqué avec leur refus.

 ** _#1.20 Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude_** : Un lendemain incertain

La bataille finale approche et si l'avenir du monde entier reste incertain, cela n'empêche pas les sentiments et l'espoir de les voir se concrétiser de perdurer.

 ** _#1.21 Nouveau chaque matin_** : Sous un jour nouveau

La guerre vient de se terminer et il est étrange de s'y faire pour des adolescents qui ont toujours vécu avec elle.

 ** _#1.22 Le rire des femmes_** : Pour un rire

Des éclats de rire des filles dans un moment paisible, que Sokka seul s'évertue à interpréter.

 ** _#1.23 La vérité et les pêches_** : Péché mignon

Aang et Katara découvrent une spécialité de la Nation du Feu et cette dernière a son petit succès !

 ** _#1.24 Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons_** : Départs amers

La fin de l'éclipse solaire signe de nouveaux départs pas forcément attendus.

 ** _#1.25 Une vie de méduse_** : Tellement plus simple

La virée du groupe à la plage aurait pu être paisible si Sokka n'avait pas été piqué par une méduse.

 ** _#1.26 Lueur antisolaire_** : A la tombée de la nuit

La nuit tombe sur la cité du Pôle Nord alors que la Nation du Feu y livre bataille, et Zuko est conscient comme les autres que les heures suivantes ne leur seront pas favorables.

 ** _#1.27 Une grâce qui vient du néant_** : L'aurore boréale

Aang et ses camarades se retrouvent à contempler une aurore boréale en plein cœur de la Nation du Feu et profitent de cet instant magique surprenant et court.

 ** _#1.28 Sous ces mains_** : D'indéniables talents

Zuko prépare le thé comme de coutume et ses amis en viennent à discuter de son talent, ou peut-être de plusieurs.

 ** _#1.30 Le courage de l'ivresse_** : Sur un aveu

Pour une raison inexplicable, Zuko se retrouve ivre et révèle un 'secret' qui laisse ses amis stupéfaits.

 **ABANDON DES AUTRES THEMES**


	2. Tout en nuances

**Thème 1.1 : Cinq nuances de blanc**

Beaucoup étaient prêts à dire que le Pôle Sud était une région triste et austère, froide et dure, et s'étonnaient donc lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'un peuple entier y vivait encore, et ce même s'il n'était à présent réduit qu'à l'état d'une petite tribu à l'équilibre fragile. Les membres du Peuple de l'Eau en question n'en pensaient pas moins eux-mêmes d'une certaine manière – difficile d'ignorer la rigueur du temps et le caractère impitoyable du froid qui s'abattait sur eux et qui les obligeait à survivre plus qu'à vivre. Et en même temps, ils étaient attachés à cette terre héritée de leurs ancêtres, qui portait l'ancienne gloire de leurs pairs et qui recelait une beauté que peu étaient en mesure de voir. Que peu étaient prêts à voir, surtout.

Car pour la plupart des Hommes, les landes glacées n'étaient qu'une surface de terre ou de glace désolée et hostile, aride et battue par les vents, recouverte d'un manteau uniformément blanc jusqu'à perte de vue. Mais la subtilité de ses nuances leur échappait totalement.

Mais Aang n'était pas de ceux-là, débordant déjà d'enthousiasme après tant d'années reclus dans sa prison de glace. Et il les découvrait avec Katara, et surtout _en même temps_ qu'elle. Car touchée par l'innocence de l'adolescent et par les quelques bribes de son histoire en sa connaissance, la jeune fille hésitait à lui refuser ses quelques excentricités même si elle n'oubliait pas pour autant le poids de ses propres responsabilités. Seulement il s'estompait à mesure qu'elle redécouvrait avec lui son pays qu'elle parcourait pourtant tous les jours et qui lui apparaissait sous un angle nouveau grâce à la naïveté du garçon. Ce n'était plus seulement un pays de glace dans lequel ils survivaient tant bien que mal, las et chagrinés après toutes ces années marquées par les nombreuses disparitions de leurs proches et dans lequel ils demeuraient plus par fierté et par tradition qu'autre chose – et puis de toute façon, où auraient-ils pu aller ?

Si cela restait vrai, la réalité était bien plus riche encore.

En vérité, la jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment le blanc. Nombreux l'associaient à la lumière et à la pureté, et il était vrai qu'en un sens, la neige et sa blancheur éclatante pouvaient s'y rattacher. Mais pour elle, il était surtout synonyme du froid qui les encerclait et les menaçait constamment, fragilisant sans cesse leur tribu déjà amoindrie – parfois ce n'était que le vent, parfois les chutes de neige jusqu'aux tempêtes. Pourtant, rien que ceci ne tenait plus alors qu'ils se pressaient contre la fourrure immaculée et chaude du gigantesque bison volant qui leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité, ce qui contrastait invariablement avec cette considération. Ainsi que les fourrures qui doublaient leurs propres vêtements et qu'elle portait sur elle tous les jours, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée pour autant de les éclipser de son esprit.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux couchés dans la neige qui craquait au moindre de leurs mouvements, Aang leva alors un doigt vers le ciel et lui désigna les nuages, volutes moutonneuses d'un blanc presque pur teinté de nuances gris perle, qu'il considéra avec rêverie. Il se mit alors à lui décrire ce qu'il imaginait que chacun représentait, et si tout d'abord la démarche étonna la jeune fille, elle finit par la trouver amusante – et plus que cela, elle-même se prit à rêvasser en admirant le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était apaisant. Katara ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix enjouée de l'adolescent, trop emporté dans son élan pour se rendre compte de son inattention.

Déjà quatre nuances, et loin d'être toutes mauvaises… Le blanc pouvait avoir de bons côtés, finalement.

Un cri interrompit cependant ses pensées indolentes qui la transportaient doucement vers le sommeil :

– Manchots !

– Q… quoi ? grogna la jeune fille en papillonnant des yeux, pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'il avait disparu de ses côtés.

En le cherchant du regard, elle le retrouva plus loin en haut d'une butte, en train de s'ébattre et d'imiter des manchots au ventre d'un blanc crémeux peu enthousiasmés par le plagiat peu convaincant qu'effectuait le jeune maitre de l'air. Les animaux s'échappaient et glissaient alors qu'il s'efforçait de les attraper, et chaque fois Aang se relevait, un peu dépité, avant de recouvrir son entrain puis un semblant de sérieux. Katara se leva à son tour pour marcher vers lui. La neige crissa sous ses pas, produisant un son répétitif et empreint de tranquillité.

– Besoin d'aide ? glissa-t-elle, amusée par ses tentatives.

La scène lui rappelait la première fois, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la conduire au Pôle Nord en échange – mais elle ne voulut plus y penser davantage lorsque le souvenir du navire de la Nation du Feu lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Aang adopta une grimace dépitée qui la fit rire.

– Je crois que le recours au poisson va se révéler nécessaire encore une fois !

Elle oublia alors le navire de la Nation du Feu pour se perdre dans les jeux du garçon, oublia ses responsabilités envers sa famille et sa tribu, oublia le reste. Oublia aussi que le blanc ne devait pas revêtir que quatre nuances.

Et que ces mêmes nuances ne devaient pas forcément signifier la même chose pour tout le monde.

Pour Zuko, le blanc des nuages lui rappelait surtout la constance de son exil – deux longues années déjà depuis qu'il avait quitté sa Nation et ne pouvait y retourner, qu'il admirait un ciel qu'il ne désirait plus voir. La neige ? Synonyme d'une terre lointaine et froide qui contrastait durement avec son propre pays – et il fallait qu'il se retrouvât là, lui et son équipage, et que _lui_ se retrouvât là aussi. Le blanc en lui-même ? Une couleur qu'il avait fini par abhorrer, tant elle lui rappelait sa situation, tout ce qui l'y avait conduit et tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Pourquoi l'Avatar s'était-il réfugié ici, et comment ses concitoyens ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué plus tôt ? Un mystère qu'il se fichait de résoudre. Car une seule chose comptait à présent : retrouver cet homme afin de quitter cet affreux endroit au plus vite et de retourner dans son pays. Récupérer la place qui lui échouait de droit et que l'on lui refusait désormais.

Et déjà, ils marquaient les lieux de leur présence. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était partiellement obscurci par la sombre fumée noirâtre que crachait la cheminée du navire, volutes de cendres grises emportées par la brise en direction de la berge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la neige la plus proche commençât à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de cendres et à prendre une teinte sale et grisâtre, et celle qui tombait lentement en lourds tourbillons l'était tout autant. Et celle-ci n'était annonciatrice ni de froid, ni de chaleur, ni de pureté ou de rêverie.

Juste de feu et de tristesse.


	3. En suspens

**Thème 1.2 : Le mois le plus cruel**

En ouvrant cette porte, Katara avait osé espérer une fois de plus contempler une autre image que celle qui se révélait à elle chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette pièce. Il n'en fut malheureusement rien. Toujours ce silence pesant, cette immobilité constante, ce symbole tant honni étalé sur les murs qu'ils laissaient malgré tout dans le but de se camoufler, ce lit aux draps tirés et bien dressés, d'autres choses encore, mais surtout _lui_. Sa silhouette lovée entre ces draps, allongée et tranquille, comme toutes les autres fois. Comme endormie. Mais c'était bien plus que cela et durait depuis bien trop longtemps pour être le cas.

Aang n'était pas plongé dans ses songes, il était plongé dans le coma.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans le coin des yeux de la jeune maitre de l'eau tandis que derrière elle, la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre. Son chargement dans les mains, elle s'approcha ensuite du lit d'un pas silencieux, même si cette précaution n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Derrière elle, Momo trottina pour sauter sur le matelas, désolé de constater, une fois de plus, l'absence de réaction de son ami humain. Il se cala sur son bassin tandis que la jeune fille posait le petit baquet d'eau qu'elle tenait sur la commode disposée près du lit. Elle immergea ensuite un bout de tissu pour le détremper dans le but d'humecter les lèvres de son ami – et pourtant, elle ne l'en retira pas et l'abandonna dans le seau. Elle observa quelques instants son visage, ses traits paisibles et si détachés des événements actuels. Il restait strictement le même et en même temps, il n'était plus tout à fait le même – la simple présence de ces cheveux bruns le changeait tellement… Et cette blessure, aussi, qui était partiellement visible au-dessus des couvertures qui ne la recouvraient pas totalement. Sur l'instant, sa simple vue l'épouvanta et elle s'empressa de les remonter pour la dissimuler. Elle souffla bruyamment, s'efforçant de faire cesser les tremblements qui la secouaient, et serra les poings, amère. Une fois de plus, l'impuissance la gagnait et la hantait, poignante et abjecte – et une fois de plus, elle lui laissa un goût âcre sur la langue.

C'aurait pu être pire, pourtant – il aurait pu être tout simplement mort. L'espoir demeurait encore qu'il se réveillât un jour. Après leur défaite dans la caverne de cristal à Ba Sing Se, la chute de la cité, tombée entre les mains de leurs ennemis, et leur fuite, Aang mortellement blessé dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas cédé au désespoir de leur situation et s'étaient efforcés d'organiser une contre-offensive. Cependant, tout reposait désormais sur le potentiel réveil de l'Avatar ; ce dernier avait échappé à la mort grâce aux quelques gouttes d'eau de source offertes par ses pairs du Pôle Nord mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais repris conscience. Les autres ne désespéraient pas – son père ne cessait de dire qu'ils devaient être patients, que cela prendrait sans doute du temps, et qu'ils devaient tout faire pour qu'une fois qu'il le serait, eux-mêmes fussent prêts pour le soutenir dans leur lutte contre la Nation du Feu et l'invasion prévue le Jour du Soleil Noir. Elle aussi ne cessait de se le morigéner, priant pour qu'elle réussît à s'en convaincre. Mais parfois, cela ne suffisait tout simplement pas.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être forte en toutes circonstances pourtant, mais elle parvenait tout juste à faire semblant.

Katara leva la main pour glisser ses doigts sur les joues du jeune garçon et se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un sanglot menaçait d'éclater. Elle constata, dépitée, que sa main frissonnait contre la peau pâle. Momo caqueta près d'elle, les oreilles basses, le corps raidi et le regard triste, mais dans un premier temps elle l'ignora et ferma brièvement les yeux avec violence, agacée par leur humidité impromptue. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir une gouttelette d'eau près de la commissure des lèvres de l'adolescent et son regard se figea dessus quelques secondes, intrigué. Puis elle l'essuya avant de lever la tête, cherchant une éventuelle fuite susceptible de l'expliquer. Mais au-dessus d'eux, les plaques de métal restaient parfaitement jointes et étanches et strictement rien n'en gouttait. Un autre hoquet la prit, et elle ramena sa main contre son propre visage pour y sentir des traces humides. C'était elle. C'était juste elle.

Ce n'étaient que ses propres larmes.

Un autre hoquet la prit, plus fort que le précédent, et elle fut incapable de le retenir, encore une fois. Momo s'avança alors vers elle d'un pas lent et hésitant avant de s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres d'elle en une posture figée, comme s'il était sur le point de se rétracter. Il gémit doucement à son encontre. Cette fois-ci, elle se tourna vers lui, et voir dans ses yeux le reflet de sa profonde tristesse la déstabilisa davantage. Ce fut un véritable sanglot qui la traversa alors.

– Oh, Momo !

Elle l'enserra dans ses bras et s'abandonna à la douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine, sanglotant contre le petit singe. Ce dernier se lova contre elle, l'entourant de ses membres et de sa queue pour mieux partager ce sentiment qui les touchait tous deux. Le fait qu'ils ne pussent communiquer entre eux n'avait aucune importance ici ; de toute façon, les mots auraient échoué à retranscrire la pléiade d'émotions qui les affectait.

Cette crise de larmes eut pour seul mérite d'en assécher les réserves mais n'apaisa en rien son chagrin ni la culpabilité qui lui pesait à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait cette fameuse scène. La cave sous la cité. La détresse de Zuko qu'elle avait pris en pitié – mais cela n'avait été que pour mieux les trahir, _la_ trahir elle surtout, elle qui avait cru en lui durant quelques instants. L'arrivée d'Azula et du Dai-Li, Iroh. Le bavardage d'Azula, Zuko qui avait rejoint sa sœur et son oncle qui s'y refusait, préférant retourner dans sa Nation en qualité de prisonnier – ce dont elle était désolée pour le vieil homme. Zuko l'avait trahi lui aussi.

Et leurs adversaires avaient été trop nombreux pour qu'ils pussent s'en tirer aisément.

Et tout cela avait conduit à la mort d'Aang – car Azula avait profité de cet ultime instant de vulnérabilité du jeune garçon, dans son état d'Avatar, pour le frapper, et espérer ainsi faire cesser la lignée des Avatars et empêcher sa réincarnation. Les deux héritiers du Seigneur du Feu étaient revenus chez eux en conquérants, Katara en était parfaitement sûre – la nouvelle de la mort de l'Avatar n'avait pas tardé à se répandre. _Zuko_ était retourné chez lui comme il l'avait toujours voulu, laissant un cadavre dans son sillage. La jeune fille serra les poings. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant en ses mensonges ? Si ses sanglots ne reprirent pas, ce ne fut pas seulement parce qu'elle n'en était plus capable, mais aussi et surtout parce que la colère et la haine prenaient le pas sur sa tristesse. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas prévoir ce qui allait se jouer ? Et dire qu'elle avait failli gâcher ces fameuses gouttes qui avaient assuré la survie d'Aang pour effacer cette cicatrice qui le désolait tant !

Et à présent, pendant que le traitre devait profiter de sa vie, de retour dans son palais, les voilà qu'ils survivaient, qu'ils se cachaient des armées de la Nation du Feu, plus affaiblis que jamais. Seule leur restait leur détermination à renverser cette tendance, attendant leur seule opportunité pour la saisir – le Jour Noir. Et réunissant des forces qui se faisaient rares – car qui avait désormais le pouvoir et la volonté de s'opposer au Seigneur du Feu Ozai et à ses hommes ?

Mais elle ne se doutait pas que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples pour Zuko.


	4. Hantise

**Thème 1.3 : Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond**

La nuit était en train de tomber sur la baie et seule la lumière déclinante permettait à Aang de s'en rendre compte. Seul dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, il se tenait allongé au sol, un simple tapis en guise de matelas et ses propres bras nus en guise d'oreiller. Il ne méditait pas, non. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Ils fixaient le plafond et le scrutaient sans le voir. Qu'y avait-il à voir de toute manière ? De simples planches en bois sombre et ciré, comme parfaitement entretenus malgré tant d'années d'abandon, dont les lignes s'estompaient dans l'obscurité. Des poutres de part et d'autre de la pièce dont il ne devinait la présence que du coin de l'œil, elles aussi masquées par les ténèbres. Et ces quatre anneaux lumineux. Quatre ridicules petits anneaux lumineux.

Aang se mordit la lèvre, songeur et amer, mais il ne put en détourner le regard bien qu'il le voulût. Juste quatre anneaux – et ils parvenaient à mettre son esprit en vrac. Un rouge, un bleu, un vert et un blanc, entrelacés les uns avec les autres, de sorte qu'ils dégageaient une petite figure issue de la superposition de ces quatre cercles. Comme les quatre éléments. Zuko lui avait parlé de ce que son oncle Iroh lui avait dit un jour, lorsqu'il s'était efforcé de lui apprendre les subtilités de chaque élément et du sien par la même occasion. Qu'ils se _complétaient_ , même si peu étaient capables de les maitriser tous. Juste lui, en fait. Ainsi, quelle meilleure figure que l'Avatar pour illustrer cette combinaison parfaite ?

Aang serra les dents et le reste de son corps se raidit, pourtant il ne parvenait toujours pas à détourner son regard de ces petits anneaux de lumière. Les propos de Zuko le hantaient, eux aussi. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. Après tout, cela paraissait effroyablement logique : pourquoi Ozaï n'aurait-il pas profité du passage de la comète pour éliminer la dernière grande poche qui lui faisait de la résistance et ainsi abattre les derniers espoirs de tous les autres peuples ? Comment avait-il pu écarter cette possibilité de son esprit ? Naïvement, il avait espéré combattre le Seigneur du Feu _après_ son passage, ce qui lui accorderait plus de temps pour s'entrainer – et même, espérer le vaincre sans avoir besoin de maitriser les quatre éléments pour cela. Car le temps passait, cet instant approchait et il en était toujours incapable !

Et le serait-il même un jour ?

Un immense poids s'abattit sur les épaules du jeune adolescent et pendant un bref instant, il crut que son souffle se coupait. Il se mordit les lèvres une fois de plus alors qu'il haletait doucement – cet instant ne dura heureusement que quelques secondes. Il força sa respiration à se calmer, usant de ce savoir transmis par les moines de l'Air, sans toutefois fermer les yeux. Il en était incapable. Les quatre anneaux immobiles dansaient devant ses yeux et le narguaient, inaccessibles et immatériels. Illusoires. Comme l'était la maitrise des quatre éléments – jamais il ne pourrait être prêt. Il avait encore tant à apprendre.

Un panneau grinça à une extrémité de la pièce vers sa gauche mais Aang l'ignora. Il se doutait de qui cela pouvait être. Des pas qui se voulurent silencieux s'introduisirent dans la pièce mais le parquet fit échouer la personne dans son but et craqua dans un bruit sourd. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de lui. Aang garda les yeux rivés vers les quatre anneaux d'où venaient-ils ? Quel objet créait un tel jeu de lumière ? Il ne tourna cependant pas la tête pour en découvrir l'origine, ni même pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Oh, elle devait compatir, oui.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

– Aang…, souffla la voix douce de Katara, terriblement désolée.

Les traits du jeune maitre de l'air se contractèrent subtilement, lui donnant un air presque froid. Pourtant, cela ne la fit pas reculer, même si son silence obstiné la rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

– Ecoute… je sais que ce que t'a dit Zuko te perturbe, mais…

 _Le perturber_ ? Aang aurait pu ricaner si tant est que son visage fût alors capable de relâcher quelque chose à cet instant. Le mot était faible. Il n'était pas juste perturbé.

Il était _anéanti_. Le poids de sa charge l'anéantissait. L'opprimait plutôt. Tant de choses dépendaient de lui, tant de destins, tant de vies. La vie d'Ozaï contre celles de tant d'autres. Pourquoi était-il forcé de le tuer, d'ailleurs ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ? Et ces quatre éléments… qu'il ne maitriserait sans doute pas d'ici là. Il ne savait pas quoi faire – il ne savait _plus_ quoi faire. Comment pouvait-il être réduit à un tel état d'incertitudes ? Et que penseraient-ils s'il se révélait ne pas être à la hauteur ? Peut-être ne seraient-ils pas si surpris, en définitive. Après tout, il les avait bien déçus une première fois et certains n'attendaient déjà plus rien de lui. D'autres ne croyaient même plus en son existence.

Etait-il donc destiné à apporter la honte sur la longue lignée de ses prédécesseurs ?

Sa gorge se serra et il plissa les yeux, retenant ces larmes qu'il refusait de sentir couler sur ses joues bien qu'elles ne fussent pas encore présentes. _Fuir_. Katara parlait mais le sens de ses paroles lui échappait totalement, les mots glissaient sur ses oreilles sans y pénétrer. Il voulait juste _fuir_. Ne pas avoir à faire ce choix – car il le devrait tôt ou tard. Ne pas avoir à affronter cette réalité. Juste fuir… et peut-être que finalement, elle finirait par ne plus exister. Et ces quatre anneaux ne le hanteraient plus.

Eux, et cette charge qu'il n'avait jamais désirée.

Il ferma les yeux.


	5. A un carrefour

**Thème 5 : L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles**

Le caillou percuta le mur face à eux dans un bruit mat avant de retomber mollement sur les pavés froids sous le regard blasé de son lanceur. Zuko fixa le caillou en question avec nonchalance, le regard presque vide. Comme son existence en fait – surtout ces derniers temps. Pourquoi avait-il suivi son oncle dans sa fuite jusque dans Bah Sing Se, au sein même du territoire ennemi ?

Peut-être juste parce que ce dernier constituait tout ce qui lui restait.

Le visage du jeune prince s'assombrit en même temps que ses pensées et il ne considéra pas les quelques mèches qui vinrent se glisser devant ses yeux. Instinctivement, ses doigts se posèrent sur une autre pierre à ses côtés, ronde et lisse. A présent il était assis et ils mendiaient. Ils _mendiaient_. Et Iroh le faisait avec tant d'aisance et d'enthousiasme que c'en était écœurant. Dégoûté, il serra ses doigts sur le galet qu'il venait de saisir, si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Souriant, son oncle ne cessait de remercier et de louer chaque personne qui leur donnait quelques pièces, bien que la somme fût le plus souvent misérable, et saluait tous passants confondus. Renfoncé contre le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, Zuko se replia sur lui-même tandis qu'un autre ricanement retentissait près de lui – il ne savait pourtant pas qui l'avait émis ni pourquoi mais il le prenait pour lui-même, comme s'il était la cible de quelques moqueries. Il ne doutait pas que ce fût le cas, même si la plupart se taisait. Ou peut-être se perdaient-elles seulement dans les conversations qui bruissaient autour d'eux – car la vie évoluait dans la cité dans la plus totale indifférence de leur propre misère.

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc suivi son oncle jusqu'ici et pourquoi restait-il en une position aussi honteuse, lui qui était un prince ? Enfin, un prince banni et désormais considéré comme un criminel. Encore une chose qui alourdissait un peu plus leur situation…

La seconde pierre rebondit plus violemment sur les briques à la mesure de sa colère qui croissait et elle laissa une légère fissure sur son lieu d'impact. Quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire du projectile sifflèrent leur mécontentement et leur mépris avant de reprendre leur route, ce à quoi Zuko ne répondit qu'en se renfrognant davantage. De toute façon, il se fichait de l'opinion de ces idiots – il n'avait rien à leur prouver et ne leur devait rien. Et puis, que faisait-il d'autre à part ébrécher un mur ? Rien du tout et c'était bien le problème – _son_ problème. Pas le leur. Qu'ils se contentent donc de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage de son oncle se tourner vers lui évidemment, son comportement ne lui plaisait pas.

– Zuko…, souffla-t-il, et ce dernier se crispa en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant ?

– Nous ne devrions même pas être ici…, grogna-t-il pour se justifier même s'il estimait que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et il ne poursuivit pas davantage.

Il avait pourtant déjà tempêté à ce sujet mais rien n'y avait fait. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber si bas ? Il le savait mais ne voulait pas y repenser. Tout avait un goût amer à présent – et c'était pire qu'avant car jusque-là, il avait un but. Depuis la visite de sa sœur qui avait voulu le constituer prisonnier, suivant _l'ordre de leur père_ , il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Son passé, ses envies, ses ambitions. Tout se confondait. Que voulait-il ? Pas cela en tout cas. Pas cette vie misérable. Et qu'était-il ?

 _Qui_ était-il ?

 _Un prince banni et exclu de tout_ , lui susurra son esprit et une fois de plus, ce constat le blessa. Pourtant, il s'imposait à lui et lui ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Qu'était-il d'autre, de toute façon ? Le voilà à faire la manche comme un pauvre hère, à réclamer à ses ennemis – ou anciens ennemis ? – un peu d'argent pour manger – et _seulement_ manger. Enfin, il ne participait pas réellement à cette mascarade puisqu'il se contentait de rester contre le mur, sombre, en cachant son visage sous son large chapeau, récupérant des cailloux pour les jeter lorsque l'amertume se faisait trop forte. Le geste ne parvenait pas à évacuer sa colère. Pourtant il l'effectuait inlassablement, espérant intérieurement qu'il finirait par épuiser son esprit rageur, _à la longue_. Pour l'instant, ce n'était malheureusement pas très efficace.

Iroh secoua la tête avant de soupirer, perdant son sourire bon enfant le temps de quelques secondes. Il fixa alors son neveu, scruta ses traits revanchards et ses yeux brûlants d'exaspération, puis son sourire revint, aussi brillant qu'auparavant – comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. Il se retourna lorsqu'une pièce atterrit dans le chapeau pour remercier chaleureusement la personne qui s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs pas et leur tournait le dos. Puis il reporta son attention sur son neveu, le temps de voir une énième pierre agrandir le trou quelques mètres face à eux. Il grimaça.

– Arrête ça, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un…

Zuko suspendit son geste après en avoir récupéré une autre et leva les yeux vers son ainé. Un autre rire éclata et il détourna brusquement le visage pour fusiller la personne du regard avant de se figer d'effroi. Cette fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux sombres, cette voix, et cet acolyte à côté, un peu plus petit… se pouvait-il que…

 _Non, ils ne peuvent être ici_ _!_ Pour quelle raison se seraient-ils rendus à la capitale du Royaume de la Terre, alors que tant de choses attendaient l'Avatar, tant de responsabilités, de personnes à sauver ? Le visage de la jeune fille se tourna d'abord vers les impacts et constata leur présence avec curiosité puis vers leur source, et un instant il croisa ses yeux bleus. Ces derniers s'agrandirent. Lui-même pâlit et la pierre retomba sobrement sur le sol alors qu'il la lâchait. Une sensation d'oppression lui serra la gorge et les poumons, de sorte qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas…

– Zuko ?

 _Tais-toi !_ aurait-il voulu crier dans l'espoir qu'Iroh ne fût entendu de personne, et surtout pas d'eux. Il avait un faux nom, c'était bien le moment de l'utiliser ! Pourtant, il ne put prononcer une parole. Il était rendu muet par la stupeur, frappé par cette réalité qui l'effrayait. Pourtant le visage était déjà ailleurs, tourné vers son camarade plus petit et bientôt, le mirage était passé, les silhouettes avaient disparu – _trop nombreuses_ , elles étaient trop nombreuses, se morigéna-t-il dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre cette sensation, de se convaincre que ce ne pouvait être eux, mais ce fut sans succès. Son oncle le dévisagea avec curiosité avant de tourner son regard là où se perdait celui de son neveu, bien qu'il n'y eût plus rien à voir. Il ne comprit donc pas, bien évidemment.

Et Zuko ne se sentait pas en mesure de le lui expliquer.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son ainé.

Zuko déglutit mais acquiesça, s'efforçant de se persuader autant que son oncle. Mais malgré tout, son trouble demeurait.

Et à quelques pas de là, plongés parmi la foule évoluait le petit groupe en question. Parmi eux, une personne était tout aussi troublée de cette rencontre et de cette incroyable ressemblance, et pas plus que lui elle ne voulut en parler aux autres. Juste dissiper ce doute qui l'avait étreinte durant ces quelques secondes, seule dans son esprit. En aucun cas elle ne devait inquiéter les autres pour de telles broutilles. Car après tout, ce ne pouvait être _lui_ …


	6. Ne pas savoir

**Thème 1.4 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré**

La pièce de théâtre venait de se terminer et si la plupart des spectateurs en ressortait égayés, d'autres en avaient été troublés, comme c'était le cas d'Aang et de ses amis. Le petit groupe quittait les estrades d'un pas lent et mesuré, ralentis par les quelques songeurs parmi eux. La vision que les hommes du Feu avaient d'eux et de leur quête était relativement étrange – _mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des liens qu'ils s'étaient plu à imaginer_ , songea alors Katara en glissant une œillade discrète vers Zuko. Ce dernier était si bien plongé dans ses pensées, la tête basse, qu'il ne s'aperçut nullement de cette inspection visuelle inattendue. Car Katara ne cessait de tourner la tête, partagée entre gêne, questionnement et doute, observant Zuko à la dérobée comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Comment avaient-ils pu les croire ensemble ? Qu'ils l'eussent imaginé pour Aang et elle, passait encore, cela se justifiait même si elle le considérait comme une sorte de petit frère, mais eux deux… ! Quelques semaines plus tôt encore il était leur ennemi et même s'ils étaient désormais amis, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui au bout de quelques jours ! Mais à présent qu'elle le regardait plus attentivement et que l'idée continuait son chemin en même temps qu'elle s'interrogeait d'une telle pensée, elle se mit à douter. Une rougeur apparut alors sur ses joues – après tout, il était vrai qu'il était attirant voire même beau, et ce malgré sa cicatrice qui défigurait tout le côté gauche de son visage. Et une fois passée la carapace dont se recouvrait le prince renfrogné et amer, l'on découvrait qu'en vérité, il était plutôt gentil.

Alors tous les deux, était-ce réellement… possible ?

 _Non_ , décréta-t-elle en même temps qu'elle secouait la tête pour chasser cette pensée inopportune. C'était ridicule, cela n'avait aucun fondement. Autant essayer de la caser avec tout le monde, dans ce cas ! Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun !

 _Faux_ , susurra une voix pernicieuse dans son esprit et Katara secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, dépitée. Déjà les souvenirs de la caverne lui revenaient en mémoire et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle ne put cependant aller plus loin dans ce débat intérieur. Un objet par terre faillit la faire chuter mais elle se retint à temps et sa main agrippa la première chose à laquelle elle put. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol ; un gobelet vide, sans doute abandonné là par quelque spectateur malpoli. Le geste la fit plisser le nez d'exaspération et de dégoût puis un toussotement lui fit redresser la tête. Zuko. Elle serrait le tissu de sa veste au niveau de son omoplate et le prince banni la fixait à présent de ce regard doré, profond et troublant – rendu plus troublant encore par le spectacle qui s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt et qui lui conférait à présent une signification toute particulière, quoiqu'abstraite.

Un rire sonore brisa cet échange de regards tandis qu'elle se redressait et tous deux se détournèrent pour observer l'individu en question qui les fixait en retour, goguenard. Sokka.

– Ah la la, ces hommes du Feu sont forts ma parole, moi-même ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça sœurette ? Alors il y aurait quelque chose entre vous, finalement ? Aurait-on un parfait exemple du –

– Idiot, persiffla Katara en plissant les yeux tandis que Zuko roulait les siens. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Et ce spectacle était du n'importe quoi de toute manière. Il ne valait pas la peine d'être perturbé pour de telles idioties.

Derrière leurs épaules, Aang se raidit à ces mots et se fit soudain plus attentif à la conversation, le visage maussade. Si le fait que le peuple du Feu jubilait à l'idée que leur Seigneur pût le tuer le démoralisait, cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, mais la pensée de Katara avec un autre homme – Zuko qui plus est – ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait plausible. Tous les deux avaient plusieurs points en commun et… peut-être préférait-elle un compagnon plus âgé.

Concernant lui-même, elle le traitait plutôt comme un petit frère et cela aussi lui minait le moral.

– Eh bien vous en faites une tête tous les deux ! Ne le prenez pas comme ça, je ne faisais que plaisanter ! rit Sokka, ce qui lui valut des sifflements indignés.

– Garde tes blagues stupides pour toi ! rétorqua sèchement sa sœur, espérant mettre ainsi un terme à cette discussion.

Vain espoir.

– Pourquoi le prends-tu aussi mal ? lui demanda soudain Toph, intriguée. Zuko est plutôt gentil et il n'est pas si mal, si ?

– Je… ce n'est pas la question !

Ils n'auraient jamais dû aller à ce spectacle.

— Je suppose que je vais prendre cela pour un compliment, marmonna Zuko, le regard rivé vers la jeune fille près de lui, ce qui accrut son malaise.

— Ah ah, _la_ question ! se réjouit Sokka tandis que sa petite amie près de lui secouait la tête, affligée. Mais bien sûr que ça l'est ! Ça intéresse –

— Je me fiche totalement de son opinion, intervint Zuko, un sourcil haussé et les traits neutres, mais sa remarque-même et son attention concentrée sur la jeune fille semblaient vouloir démentir ses paroles.

— Ah oui ?

— Mais vous allez nous ficher la paix, à la fin ? s'exaspéra Katara en croisant les bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois dans sa courte existence qu'elle pensait ainsi, mais elle se demandait pour quelle absurde raison elle se retrouvait affublée d'un frère aussi navrant. Qu'y avait-il d'amusant dans cette situation ? Le plaisir de les mettre tous deux mal à l'aise ? Les Hommes du Feu avaient déjà bien rempli leur office, merci bien !

— Pourquoi ne réponds-tu tout simplement pas ? Ce n'est qu'une toute petite question ! rétorqua Toph, impitoyable.

— Moi je le trouve beau, déclara alors Suki, ce qui provoqua un hoquet outré de Sokka qui se retourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré ta cicatrice tu as un beau visage, et puis tu es bien fait, fit-elle à l'adresse de Zuko, qui resta d'abord à la fixer, figé, avant de rougir brusquement.

— Euh… merci.

— Suki ! protesta finalement Sokka, indigné. Tu-tu ne –

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec toi que dès lors, je dois trouver tous les autres hommes laids et désagréables ! Tu as posé une question, j'y réponds je trouve Zuko beau, point.

— Mais la question était pour Katara ! geignit Sokka, dépité, avant de demander d'une voix précipitée : Mais il ne l'est pas plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ?

Cela eut le mérite de détourner complètement Sokka de sa sœur et à présent, une dispute entre lui et sa petite amie était lancée. Même si elle n'était sans doute pas faite pour durer, c'était mieux que rien. Katara garda donc le silence, malgré le regard aveugle de Toph tourné vers elle et son visage songeur. Zuko avait fini par s'écarter d'elle pour gagner l'avant du groupe et les inciter à avancer, renfermé sur lui-même. Derrière elle, elle sentait l'attention d'Aang peser sur elle – elle le savait intuitivement, comme elle avait bien réalisé sa déconfiture depuis le spectacle, accru par le sujet lancé par son frère. Et elle avait peur d'en tirer une certaine conclusion – était-il amoureux d'elle ? Elle espérait bien que non. Elle se rappelait encore de son aveu mais elle… elle… elle ne pensait pas du tout à lui en ces termes !

Malheureuse, elle accéléra le pas pour échapper à la tension pesante que lui exerçait le jeune maitre de l'Air, tâchant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Et ce faisant, elle se retrouva juste à côté de _lui_ , et son cœur bondit lorsqu'il se tourna brièvement vers elle pour l'identifier. Puis ses yeux retournèrent sur le chemin de terre qui les conduisait hors du village et un instant, elle crut qu'il lui en voulait pour une raison quelconque. Mais pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu ? Peut-être en avait-il déduit qu'elle le trouvait laid et en était vexé ?

Quelle idiote, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de répondre, Suki l'avait bien fait ! Le trouver à son goût ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il lui plaisait pour autant !

— Zuko, ce n'est pas que –

— Je vous l'ai dit, je m'en fiche. Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre, ce sujet est complètement idiot.

Ce fut alors à lui d'accélérer le pas pour lui échapper, le visage fermé et feignant sans doute l'indifférence. Katara avait bien senti que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le jeune homme avait été touché. Elle ouvrit la bouche et voulut protester, hésita même à le rattraper, mais elle n'en fit rien. Pour lui dire quoi de toute manière ? Et tout cela pour quoi, risquer de se retrouver sur un terrain glissant où elle-même n'était pas apte à répondre ? Elle secoua la tête, désappointée. Cela leur passerait, sans aucun doute. D'ici le lendemain, ce spectacle serait oublié et les questions qu'il avait soulevées aussi.

Elle l'espérait bien, car elle ne désirait pas en connaitre les réponses.


	7. Le revers de la médaille

**Thème 1.6 : Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes**

Zuko sentait l'attention de Katara peser sur lui, toujours, alors même qu'il était désormais installé et faisait officiellement parti de leur groupe. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil en coin. Il se rétracta aussitôt qu'il se confronta à un regard bleu incisif et froid, scrutateur et déterminé, logé à une certaine distance de lui dans les ombres de l'habitation contre laquelle la jeune fille s'était adossée. Il déglutit et baissa la tête, honteux, vers la tasse fumante qu'il tenait entre ses mains, sans tenir compte des éclats de rires autour de lui. Lui-même et les autres membres du groupe étaient assis autour du grand feu de camp à quelques pas à peine du précipice, surplombés par la toiture naturelle que formait le pan de falaise dans laquelle était creusé le Temple de l'Air de l'Ouest. Ces derniers agissaient comme si la présence du jeune Maitre du Feu était tout à fait normale Aang était posé à côté de lui comme si le fait qu'il les poursuivait encore quelques mois plus tôt n'avait été qu'un mirage. Cependant, l'œil sombre qui pesait sur lui, affirmation muette de l'entière désapprobation de sa propriétaire, ne cessait de lui rappeler son passif et l'isolait des autres par le mal-être qu'il générait. Il avait désormais conscience qu'il avait mal agi envers eux à bien des égards et que sa rancune était compréhensible. Toutefois, cela ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche alors qu'il s'était promis d'aider l'Avatar à mener à bien sa mission, car c'était la solution la plus juste pour tout le monde. Heureusement, les autres l'avaient accepté – mais pas elle. Sans doute la parenthèse partagée dans la caverne à Ba Sing Se y était-elle pour quelque chose l'espace de quelques minutes, elle l'avait pris en pitié et lui avait voué une certaine confiance, jusqu'à se montrer prête à utiliser son eau magique pour effacer cette cicatrice qui le hantait tant. Pour elle, son revirement pour sa sœur, qui lui avait fait miroiter le retour tant espéré parmi les siens, avait sonné comme une trahison. Et c'était le cas.

Il devait tâcher de passer outre cela, bien qu'il en fût blessé, pour faire ce pourquoi il était là : apprendre à Aang la maitrise du Feu afin qu'il fût en mesure de vaincre le Seigneur du Feu Ozaï, son propre père.

— Zuko, est-ce que ça va ? souffla Aang à son oreille, profitant de l'inattention des autres sur eux, accaparés par Sokka après une énième blague de son goût.

Zuko se retint de soupirer, las. Il préféra poser la tasse de thé sur le sol de pierre afin d'éviter de la laisser retomber par inadvertance – à savoir par quel miracle cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas. Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas, indécis quant à accuser Katara pour sa mauvaise humeur. Elle était parfaitement justifiée et il ne se sentait pas en droit d'être le prétexte à une possible dispute entre eux. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de cela plus que jamais ils se devaient d'être unis, unis contre l'adversité, unis tout le temps. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec de telles broutilles.

— C'est Katara, n'est-ce pas ? devina Aang avec douceur et ses traits exprimèrent sa compassion à son égard.

Zuko ne dit rien pendant un instant, incertain, avant de soupirer réellement cette fois. Certainement qu'ils finiraient par en passer par là, tôt ou tard, si la jeune fille devait persister dans son comportement c'était tellement évident qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

— Je peux aller lui parler, tu sais, poursuivit le jeune garçon d'un ton affable. Je –

— Pour lui dire quoi ? Sa colère est parfaitement normale et tu le sais tout comme moi. J'ai changé, certes, mais cela n'efface en rien ce que j'ai fait par le passé…

Et cela il le regrettait amèrement il aurait changé tant de choses s'il avait pu modifier le cours du temps ! Et pas seulement concernant son bannissement et l'Avatar, mais bien avant. Concernant sa mère aussi.

Aang secoua la tête, visiblement pas d'accord avec ses propos. Ce qu'il lui fit aussitôt comprendre :

— Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait, tu sais. Je ne connais pas toute ton histoire mais je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile de tourner le dos à tout ce que l'on connait, à son monde et à son peuple, pour défendre des valeurs et en même temps, d'autres que les tiens ont posés comme ennemis – mais tu l'as fait. Alors je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je sais qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien. La situation nous a obligés à nous affronter mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Zuko ne sut que répondre à cela, estomaqué. Aang n'attendit pas pour se lever et pour se rendre auprès de la jeune Maitre de l'Eau, déterminé à lui faire entendre raison. Comme Zuko tarda à réagir, il ne l'en empêcha pas. La jeune femme se raidit après avoir deviné la raison de son approche. Le prince la vit persiffler sur le garçon qui se dandinait devant elle, mal à l'aise, et ses tentatives pour l'adoucir s'avérèrent infructueuses. Il détourna le visage, attristé. Rien, strictement rien, ne changerait l'opinion qu'elle entretenait à son égard – pas même ses amis. Il doutait que ses actes joueraient en sa faveur à ses yeux, tout au plus ne l'enfonceraient-ils pas davantage. A ce stade des choses, seul le temps dirait si elle finirait par lui donner une seconde chance.

Il n'osa même pas espérer qu'elle allât jusqu'à lui accorder une nouvelle fois sa confiance.


	8. Ne jamais oublier

**Thème 1.7 De la neige sur des cadavres**

Les traces de son explosion de rage et de souffrance étaient encore présentes et bien nombreuses malgré les efforts de ses deux amis, et Aang regretta un instant de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Les murs en ruines, déjà mal en point à leur arrivée, s'étaient fragilisés davantage et certains pans avaient même fini par s'effondrer. Les quelques cadavres auparavant étendus sur cette petite place, dont celui du maitre qu'il avait tant aimé, avaient été balayés de leur position initiale. A présent, l'essentiel d'entre eux reposait, couchés, sur la neige compacte, les mains placées sur leurs torses comme s'ils n'étaient qu'endormis – bien que ce ne fussent que des squelettes. Lorsque cela était possible, car certains os s'étaient brisés au moment où la violence du vent avait exprimé toute l'ampleur de son désespoir, à moins qu'ils ne le fussent déjà depuis longtemps voire même depuis leur mise à mort elle-même, causés par cette dernière. Celui de son maitre, désormais reconnaissable uniquement à sa tenue et à son collier, reposait parmi eux. Quelques toiles de tissu déchirées en couvraient certains, avec le peu que Katara et Sokka avaient réussi à trouver. Il savait que ces derniers avaient voulu leur témoigner d'un peu de respect dans la mort, chose qui leur avait fait défaut durant toutes ces années et il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Mais cela n'atténuait en rien ni la tristesse ni le dépit tandis qu'il les contemplait, malheureux. Pour lui, ses souvenirs du Temple de l'Air Austral, la rédaction de sa lettre et sa fuite dataient de quelques jours voire semaines tout au plus ; pour eux, cela faisait déjà un siècle. Un siècle… Ils étaient morts depuis un siècle et il n'avait pas été là pour eux. Ils étaient morts à cause de lui, parce que la Nation du Feu le voulait mort, et il n'avait même pas été là pour les aider – il avait fui lâchement, eux et les responsabilités dont il n'avait jamais voulu, et cela seul expliquait sa survie. Ou aurait-il pu les sauver ? Quoiqu'il se serait passé s'il avait agi autrement, cela ne changeait rien la réalité présente ; ils étaient morts inutilement et par sa faute.

 _N'avaient-ils pas été fichus de se rendre compte qu'il était parti lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le Temple, avant de s'en prendre à eux_ ? Aang avait beau retourner ses réflexions sur la situation dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir non seulement de comprendre mais aussi d'atténuer quelque peu la douleur et surtout la culpabilité qui lui serrait le cœur, il n'y parvenait pas. En même temps qu'il les scrutait, avec la neige qui les recouvrait comme le temps était passé, indifférent, il les voyait devant lui, encore en vie, souriants et insouciants. Il voyait son foyer tel qu'il avait été, chaleureux et accueillant, vivant et empli de bonheur et d'espoir, loin des soucis quotidiens qui pesaient sur les autres peuples. A présent il était vide et froid, terne, comme s'il avait été déserté de tout ; tout hormis ces cadavres d'os et de pierres, derniers témoins d'une ancienne civilisation qui n'était plus. Il avait enfui de fuir cette vision mais ses jambes étaient incapables de le soulever. De toute façon, il ne ferait que la fuir, _elle_ ; mais elle avait déjà apposé son empreinte dans son esprit, et de ce fait elle ne le quitterait plus jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cela, ce voile blanc qui les recouvrait, comme un témoin de leur oubli et surtout de l'abandon dont il était responsable auprès d'eux. Et déjà, d'autres flocons tombaient, comme pour alourdir davantage ce manteau blanc qu'il commençait doucement à détester.

— Aang… tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

Le jeune Maitre de l'Air ne réagit pas à la voix douce de Katara. Il avait conscience de ses efforts pour le ménager. C'était elle qui l'avait sorti de son état d'Avatar, c'était à elle qu'il devait de ne pas avoir causé davantage de dégâts. Ses yeux se plissèrent, affligé, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Lui qui avait été si heureux de revenir ici – il n'avait même pas songé un instant à tous les changements qui avaient pu se produire bien qu'il sût qu'il s'était écoulé un siècle, encore moins qu'une telle chose s'était produite… Et ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il réalisait que Katara avait vainement tenté de le prévenir, d'atténuer son enthousiasme afin qu'il ne s'effondrât pas à la découverte de la triste réalité. Et lui avait refusé de l'écouter ! Cela aussi il le regrettait à présent.

Le choc avait été dur et particulièrement violent.

— Aang…

— J'arrive, souffla-t-il, davantage pour avoir la paix que par réelle intention d'obtempérer.

Il commençait à avoir froid, c'était vrai – mais cet inconfort n'était rien comparé au reste. Finirait-il par se transformer en statue de glace et de neige et les rejoindrait-il dans leur repos éternel ? Un instant il le désira puis il écarta cette pensée de son esprit ; il avait suffisamment agi de manière égoïste et les siens en avaient payé le prix fort. S'il n'était pas en mesure de réparer sa faute, tout du moins pouvait-il s'efforcer de lutter contre les responsables et d'éviter une situation similaire pour d'autres peuples. Il devait endosser le rôle qu'il avait renié et auquel il était dévoué. Et après cela… après il verrait ce qu'il ferait.

Mais il n'avait plus le droit de fuir, encore et toujours. Pas alors que le sort de tant de gens dépendait de lui.

— J'arrive, fit-il d'une voix plus ferme en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille qui, à sa surprise, était toujours là, emmitouflée dans son manteau de peau et de fourrures.

Voir un être vivant après avoir longuement contemplé ces cadavres lui fit une drôle d'impression. Il se releva, sans prendre la peine d'épousseter ses vêtements. Autour d'eux, la neige tombait de plus en plus drue et déjà une fine couche s'était déposée sur l'essentiel des corps et commençait à les cacher à leur vue. Il se détourna d'eux, la gorge serrée, et accompagné de la jeune fille il marcha lentement vers l'abri offert par le Temple. Tournant le dos au passé mais à jamais touché par ce dernier. Les gens de la Nation du Feu, Zuko qui s'était mis en tête de le capturer, où qu'il se trouvât… il ne les fuirait plus désormais – du moins, il n'ignorerait plus les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises et commettaient encore. Il irait au Pôle Nord avec Katara et Sokka en vue d'apprendre la maitrise de l'eau, première étape vers le chemin qui le mènerait au statut d'Avatar accompli – car s'il ne désirait toujours pas cette fonction, un but le forçait à s'y diriger malgré tout. Il le devait, pour eux.

Jamais il n'oublierait, et jamais plus il ne laisserait une telle injustice se produire.


	9. Ne surtout pas voir

**Thème 1.8 : L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle**

Le soupir de Toph fut particulièrement bruyant, même pour ses propres oreilles, de sorte que malgré tous ses efforts, Aang fut incapable de l'ignorer. Cependant il continuait de regarder en l'air vers les chemins de pierre surélevés où circulaient les voitures menées par les Maitres de la Terre, une fois encore émerveillé par leur ingéniosité. Il profitait pour prendre ainsi de la distance avec la conversation vers laquelle Toph souhaitait se tourner. Pas qu'il sût réellement de quoi elle voulait lui parler – même s'il s'entendait désormais plutôt bien avec elle, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient devenus de grands confidents – mais il n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir. Il n'avait pas cette curiosité, car elle avait adopté un air bien trop sérieux qui ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Si cela se trouvait, il ne s'agissait que de sa maitrise, qui s'était grandement améliorée, certes, mais qui était encore loin d'être parfaite malgré ses efforts. Pourtant, compte tenu de ses débuts difficiles, il estimait que ses progrès étaient plutôt admirables. Comptait-elle malgré tout le pousser à travailler davantage ? Ils s'étaient pourtant entendus sur le principe qu'ils prenaient quelques jours de repos après leur arrivée à Ba Sing Se, excepté concernant l'affaire de la disparition d'Appa ! Toutefois, il doutait que ce fût réellement le cas – son air ne le lui inspirait pas. En fait il n'arrivait pas à conclure à partir de ce dernier et cela aussi ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Habituellement, Toph était plutôt transparente dans son humeur et dans ses manières ; là, elle s'était fermée et le considérait avec circonspection, ce qui le rendait méfiant.

Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas souhaiter découvrir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Une bourrade douloureuse à l'épaule le tira de ses pensées et le fit grimacer, de sorte qu'il n'entendit qu'à peine ce que son amie disait. Il y porta la main pour la masser. Geste inutile car il en reçut une autre quelques secondes plus tard, amplifiant la douleur. Il se retourna instinctivement vers sa cause.

– Hey, j'te cause ! pesta cette dernière.

– Pourquoi tiens-tu à m'exploser l'épaule ? marmonna Aang en retour tout en s'éloignant d'elle pour plaquer son dos contre le mur.

Le reste du groupe était parti pour diverses affaires et seul le hasard expliquait qu'ils ne fussent plus que tous les deux, dans cette rue de la capitale du Royaume de la Terre, occupés à les attendre. Cependant, pour une mystérieuse raison Toph désirait utiliser cet instant pour discuter d'un sujet avec lui, comme si la présence des autres n'était pas requise – et cela l'inquiétait en partie. Son air sombre faisait le reste.

Les yeux aveugles de la jeune fille semblaient le scruter, et un instant Aang frissonna avec l'impression que malgré son handicap, elle était capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Mais n'était-elle pas capable de deviner les émotions à partir des vibrations de la terre ? Même s'il avait énormément progressé, il était loin d'avoir la maitrise et surtout la sensibilité de Toph en la matière. Elle devait déjà connaitre le trouble dont elle était la source ; lui ne la comprenait pas. Mais que lui voulait-elle donc, à la fin ?

— J'espère que j'ai toute ton attention cette fois, Tête de Flèche.

— C'était plutôt brutal juste pour ça. Tu pouvais te contenter de m'interpeller !

— Justement, tu ne répondais pas.

L'adolescente croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un autre soupir bruyant, comme si elle s'ennuyait ferme, ce qui entrait en contradiction totale avec son geste. Aang fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

— Ce n'était qu'un petit coup. Je ne t'ai pas écrasé l'épaule, chochotte, sinon tu serais par terre en train de gémir de douleur avec ton bras qui pendouille.

Aang grimaça à la description mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avoir ce genre de conversation stérile avec elle.

— Et tu me remercieras plus tard de t'en parler, vu que tu n'es pas capable de t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Un instant, il crut que ce n'était plus Toph qui se tenait devant lui et en même temps si. Que voulait-elle dire et pourquoi devrait-il la remercier ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était déjà intéressée à ses états d'âme jusqu'à présent !

— Pardon ?

Toph se cala contre le mur à son tour, l'air toujours aussi sérieux. Devant son silence qui se prolongeait, Aang hésita finalement à l'ignorer et à se détourner d'elle mais la politesse le retint et il se contenta de rester à sa place et de baisser la tête. Il avait hâte que les autres revinssent.

Le suspense cesserait là et ce serait tout aussi bien voire mieux.

— Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Par contre, il était étonné que Toph n'eût pas directement craché le morceau, elle qui n'avait pas pour habitude de converser avec tact.

— Bon, et quelle est cette chose si importante à m'annoncer, à la fin ? s'agaça Aang.

Les yeux de Toph se plissèrent, dangereux, mais l'irritation du jeune maitre de l'Air était telle qu'il n'y prit pas garde.

— Hé, je te ferais remarquer que je fais des efforts pour te ménager, tu devrais me remercier !

— Te remercier ? Mais te remercier de quoi ?

Cela ne faisait que quinze minutes que les autres étaient partis, et c'était tout aussi long que court. Aang avait beau prié, il était certain que les chances qu'ils revinssent à cet instant précis étaient très minces, trop minces. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Toph se découragerait dans son entreprise, quelle qu'elle fût, mais malgré son désamour pour la discussion, il avait de sérieux doutes.

Heureusement ou non, la maitre de la Terre ne comptait pas tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, surtout alors qu'elle s'apercevait que son maigre effort n'avait aucun résultat. Elle se planta devant lui, le força à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et souffla :

— C'est à propos de Katara.

Aang se figea, dans l'expectative, incapable de juger si c'était bon ou mauvais.

— K-Katara ?

Cependant, le nom avait eu le mérite de piquer sa curiosité à défaut de tarir son anxiété qui se révélait même grandissante. Y avait-il lieu de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille ? Il n'avait pourtant pas cru en la voyant partir ! Et pourquoi pas devant les autres ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! De ce fait, il était incapable de dire s'il était pressé de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ou non. Sans doute le saurait-il mieux une fois qu'il saurait où elle voulait en venir, en espérant ne pas le regretter.

— Que veux-tu dire à propos d'elle ? Il y a un problème ?

— _Tu_ as un problème. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais ce que tu attends d'elle. Tu aimerais qu'elle devienne ta petite amie.

— Q-quoi ?

Aang écarquilla les yeux, effaré. Il était non seulement surpris qu'elle le sût mais plus encore, qu'elle s'y fût intéressée jusqu'à lui parler de cela. Il aperçut une lueur réprobatrice dans ses yeux et se renfrogna, crispé. Elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans ses affaires privées, celles des sentiments et du cœur – c'était personnel. Cela ne se faisait pas ! Et puis de quoi elle se mêlait, alors même qu'elle n'y connaissait rien ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, Toph poursuivait sur sa lancée :

— Le problème, c'est que non seulement tu te détournes de ton devoir et de ton apprentissage avec ces pensées parasites –

Aang eut une bouffée d'indignation à ses mots.

—… mais aussi, tu rêves tellement de cette _romance_ entre vous que tu ne réalises même pas que Katara n'a aucun sentiment pour toi !

— Tu n'en sais rien !

Le jeune garçon s'était exclamé sans réfléchir, le souffle court et le teint pâle. Son cœur s'était serré à ses mots comme s'il y voyait une part de vérité alors que lui-même s'y refusait. Même si Katara ne l'aimait pas, elle pouvait finir par partager ses sentiments, ou alors elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte – les circonstances et le stress que cela engendrait en eux, les préoccupations qui l'envahissaient l'expliquaient aisément. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Toph roula des yeux, exaspérée.

— C'est toi qui te donnes des illusions tout seul. En as-tu seulement discuté avec elle ou tenté d'insinuer un possible futur entre vous ?

Oui, c'était le cas. Aang déglutit. Ses tentatives n'avaient pas été de francs succès. Le jeune adolescent avait voulu croire que Katara n'avait pas compris, tout simplement, mais peut-être était-ce seulement la gêne et l'évitement, le désir de ne pas le blesser ?

Il écarta aussitôt l'idée, persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'en serait aperçu plus tôt, il n'était pas aveugle à ce point.

— Katara ne te voit que comme un petit frère, rien de plus. Tu refuses de le voir mais –

— En quoi cela te regarde à la fin ? Et puis comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu es aveugle, et ne me dis pas que Katara se confie à toi !

Toph se rembrunit, sans doute affectée par ses propos mais pour la première fois, Aang se ficha de l'avoir touchée et ne s'en sentit aucunement désolé. Ses paroles le détruisaient de l'intérieur. Katara le considérait-elle réellement comme un petit frère ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à le materner mais elle le faisait avec presque tout le monde ! Adopterait-elle un comportement similaire avec un petit-ami ou en changerait-elle ? Il ne souhaitait tellement pas y croire !

Et pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il s'avouait d'une petite voix que ce n'était pas impossible.

— Peut-être est-ce justement parce que je suis aveugle que je le vois mieux que toi, déclara Toph d'un ton anormalement doux, qui ébranla Aang davantage que si elle l'avait hurlé à son visage. Toi tu demeures aveugle aux sentiments de Katara.

— Oh, et tu essaierais de me sortir de mon aveuglement ? ironisa Aang, amer.

Il tourna le dos à l'adolescente et croisa les bras comme s'il souhaitait se réfugier à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il aurait voulu avoir la certitude que ses paroles étaient fausses et dénuées de vérité mais le doute persistait, insidieux et cruel.

Le soupir de Toph le fit frissonner. Elle devait se retenir d'agir à son habitude et de lui dire les choses plus brusquement qu'elle ne le faisait déjà – et ironiquement, ses attentions maniérées l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose.

— Tu devrais réellement en discuter avec elle et pas seulement insinuer quelque chose entre vous. Tu verras que j'ai raison.

— Tais-toi, grogna-t-il en amorçant un pas.

Il ne désirait que mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Toph hésita à s'énerver et à le retenir mais elle s'en abstint, se remémorant des conversations avec Katara sur les différentes façons de s'en prendre avec lui. Il ne l'écouterait pas – il refusait déjà de l'écouter et le brusquer ne mènerait à rien. De toute façon, elle lui avait déjà tout dit. C'était à lui d'accepter cela et d'agir en conséquence. L'amour aveugle qu'il nourrissait envers Katara le menait par le bout du nez et il refusait de le voir. La chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse lorsqu'il aurait compris mais même Katara n'en serait aucunement responsable. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne les conduirait pas à une situation désespérée.

Mais Aang refusait de réfléchir aussi loin. Alors il se détourna d'elle, bloqua ces pensées et obligea son esprit à se concentrer sur un tout autre sujet – la principale raison de leur venue dans cette ville, trouver des indices sur la localisation d'Appa. Le reste n'était pas une priorité pour l'instant.


	10. Moment dans la caverne de cristal

**Thème 1.9 : Quatre fois douze quarante-huit**

Le cadre aurait pu être enchanteur mais c'était sans compter la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là – et _il_ se trouvait là aussi. Les cristaux sur les parois luisaient d'une douce lumière phosphorescente, ainsi n'étaient-ils pas plongés dans l'obscurité depuis que leurs geôliers les avaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Ba Sing Se recelait de véritables beautés en son sein. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas tant à eux ni à cela qu'elle pensait. C'était à l'individu qui lui faisait face. Lui. De tous, c'était bien le pire sur lequel elle aurait pu tomber. Zuko, le prince déchu qui ne cessait de les poursuivre. Malgré ses vêtements et ses cheveux mi-longs qui remplaçaient son unique tresse dressée sur son crâne rasé, difficile de ne pas reconnaitre ; sa cicatrice marquait son visage et l'identifiait à jamais, quoi qu'il fît. Seul un masque était en mesure de le cacher.

Katara se redressa, furieuse, tandis qu'il la fixait avec hébétude, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. C'étaient pourtant les siens qui étaient responsables de son enfermement, il devait bien le savoir ! Par contre, elle-même ne saisissait pas la raison de sa présence ; espéraient-ils réellement tirer quelque chose d'elle par son biais ? C'était bien beau de rêver !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha-t-elle, venimeuse, et il se ramassa sur lui-même en même temps qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

— J'ai été capturé et enfermé ici, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Et toi ?

— Capturé ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça ?

— Et pourquoi serais-je là à ton avis, sinon ? Pour t'interroger ? Ma sœur est bien plus intelligente que cela, elle aurait utilisé quelqu'un d'autre, un espion que tu n'aurais jamais suspecté et qui aurait su susciter ta compassion !

Katara ne répondit rien car elle partageait la logique de l'argument. Elle ne nia pas non plus, en elle-même, qu'il n'était pas réellement menaçant, juste sur ses gardes ; elle avait beau le surveiller, il ne montrait pas le moindre signe annonciateur d'une attaque. C'était presque décevant ; dans le cas contraire, elle aurait eu une excuse pour passer sa frustration sur lui – et en même temps, ce n'était sans doute pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas sa présence en ces lieux.

Elle siffla et se retourna. Elle ne désirait rien de moins que de tout lui cracher au visage, sa rancœur et sa colère. Elle ne se gêna pas ; après tout, ils n'avaient que cela à faire.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se lassa et se tut. Zuko encaissait sans broncher, acceptant en silence la responsabilité des faits qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle le trouvait étonnamment calme. Comme s'il regrettait ses actions et s'en repentait…. mais c'était impossible. Elle détourna la tête, agacée par les remous qui s'agitaient en elle-même. Il était incapable de pitié, trop obnubilé qu'il était par sa quête. Ce serait trop espérer de sa part.

Alors elle s'assit et décida de l'ignorer, tout simplement. Le fait qu'elle lui présentât son dos facilitait les choses. Zuko ne tenta pas d'attirer son attention en se plaçant devant elle ou par un autre moyen. Il s'assit à son tour et ne prononça pas un mot.

Le silence persista une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'interrompît soudain pour lui parler de sa mère, morte à cause des siens. Qu'espérait-elle ainsi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Il l'écouta sans sourciller, encaissant comme il l'avait fait précédemment, bien qu'il fût trop jeune pour être coupable cette fois – il avait à peine deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, selon ses estimations. Puis il se mit à parler, d'abord d'une voix faible, alors qu'il faisait le parallèle avec lui-même. Mais comment aurait-il pu la comprendre ? Il faisait partie des envahisseurs ! Au début, Katara refusa de l'écouter mais sa voix était là, qu'elle le voulût ou non. Puis elle réalisa qu'il parlait de lui, de sa vie d'avant, de sa mère. Elle redressa le buste, intriguée. Une histoire banale ; l'innocence d'une enfance dans un palais doré. Elle le prit mal. Puis elle se désola lorsqu'il évoqua sa disparition ; le fait que du jour au lendemain, sa mère avait disparu, son grand-père était mort, et son père avait été intronisé comme Seigneur du Feu. Avec la conversation qui avait été perçue par Zuko enfant, il n'y avait pas trop de doute à avoir ; sa mère avait assassiné Azulon afin qu'Ozaï épargne son fils. Etait-elle morte ou avait-elle été pressée de disparaitre afin de ne jamais être en mesure de parler de cela, de dénoncer la perfidie de leur Seigneur actuel ? C'était triste. Et terrible qu'un père eût réellement envisagé de supprimer son propre enfant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison s'obstinait-il donc à essayer de retourner auprès des siens et de cet homme en particulier ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle comprenait les horreurs qui avaient parsemé sa vie, et finalement, les raisons qui le rattachaient encore à sa patrie. Car comment aurait-il pu continuer ainsi, après ce que son propre père lui avait infligé ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce dernier était à l'origine de sa cicatrice ! Et pour quoi ? Parce que Zuko s'était soulevé contre une décision qui aurait coûté la vie de nombreux jeunes gens, volontairement sacrifiés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait un élan de compassion pour lui mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Et surtout, jamais elle n'y avait cédé. Ce jour-là, elle fit une exception.

Les larmes aux yeux, émue par son histoire et par ses échos avec la sienne, elle se retourna vers lui pour l'observer attentivement. Inconsciemment, elle se redressa, et Zuko en fit de même. Pour la première fois, elle le scrutait comme un jeune homme et non pas comme un manipulateur du feu ni comme le prince banni qui les poursuivait sans relâche ; juste comme un jeune homme et elle se rendait compte, en lisant dans son regard, à quel point il était meurtri, trop pour son jeune âge – tout comme elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il ne bougea pas, le regard rivé vers elle. Pour la première fois, ces yeux dorés qu'elle avait appris à abhorrer autant qu'à craindre ne lui faisaient rien – elle les trouva juste beaux, comme si elle les voyait avec un regard neuf et exempt de ses mauvaises expériences. Et cette cicatrice… elle posa sa main dessus et glissa doucement ses doigts sur cette surface lisse et bosselée, partie de chair détruite par l'élément dont il était maitre. Elle plissa les yeux, attristée, et sa main vint inconsciemment serrer le flacon pendu à son cou qui contenait les gouttes de l'étang aux propriétés si particulières. Elle hésita un instant. Si elle l'utilisait pour lui, elle n'en aurait plus, mais cette marque pesait sur le corps et l'âme de Zuko. Une torture permanente. Il ne méritait pas une telle charge…

Quarante-huit minutes. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux dans cette caverne, avant qu'Aang et Iroh ne les rejoignent et ne les séparent. La magie de l'instant s'était comme brisé à ce moment-là. Katara observa un instant Zuko avec son oncle et aperçut le regard qu'il lui retourna. Quarante-huit petites minutes, durant lesquelles elle était passée de la haine et du mépris à l'ignorance, puis à la compassion et à la compréhension. A le voir comme un homme et non plus un ennemi.

A présent, elle regrettait presque qu'Aang, qui la jaugeait avec étonnement, fût apparu à ce moment-là.


	11. Son pardon

**Thème 1.10 Une chose vraie**

Les falaises escarpées dans lesquelles était creusé le Temple de l'Air de l'Ouest venaient d'apparaitre à leur vue. Aang se mit à sourire en observant en contrebas. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et de leur raconter son aventure avec Zuko. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un tel lieu existait encore à la Nation du Feu et surtout, qu'il existait encore des dragons ! Deux dragons ! Etaient-ils susceptibles de donner des petits et de faire renaitre leur espèce ou s'éteindrait-elle avec eux, quoi qu'il en fût ? C'était là l'une des questions qu'il se posait mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le plus important ; deux dragons étaient en vie. Grâce à eux, ils avaient appris tous les aspects du feu et avaient compris le sens de sa maitrise ; grâce à eux, Aang n'appréhendait plus cet art, car ce n'était pas seulement une arme destructrice qui causait mort et souffrance. C'était la vie. La vie dans ses aspects les plus simples et les plus joyeux comme dans les plus cruels et les plus insidieux. C'était un tout et il lui fallait accepter cela, comme accepter l'idée qu'il ne dominait et ne dominerait jamais cet élément. Il l'accompagnait, l'invitait, mais jamais il ne le dominerait. C'était quelque chose sur lequel pêchaient nombre de ses utilisateurs. Et c'était cet abus de confiance qui conduisait à des accidents récurrents.

Il avait hâte d'en discuter avec ses amis et d'échanger avec eux à ce sujet. Pour l'instant, il ne partageait cet instant de grâce qu'avec Zuko, mais ce ne serait plus pour longtemps.

Enthousiaste, il se retourna vers le prince et son sourire se fana devant son air maussade et ses yeux perdus dans le lointain. Un lointain tout de même dirigé vers leur destination, comme si quelque chose là-bas le préoccupait. Aang fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas constaté cela auparavant ; depuis leur aventure au Temple du Soleil, le jeune homme s'était montré plus calme et apaisé, plus en paix avec lui-même. S'il n'y avait pas ce mal-être qu'il exprimait lorsqu'il était arrivé – et même lors de leurs rencontres précédentes, moins amicales – il paraissait troublé voire gêné. L'Avatar réfléchit quelques secondes à l'origine de cela. Pourquoi semblait-il tant anticiper leur retour ? Il s'était plutôt bien intégré parmi eux et assez vite ! Il s'entendait avec tout le monde si ce n'était…

Katara.

Aang retint un soupir et s'approcha de Zuko pour scruter ses traits avec attention. Rien ne confirmait cette pensée ni rien ne l'infirmait ; son observation le confortait juste dans son impression. Il pinça des lèvres, désolé pour lui. Il avait tenté d'intervenir auprès de la jeune fille pourtant, mais rien n'y faisait ; Katara refusait de lui faire confiance et même de lui laisser la moindre chance, que ce fût de s'expliquer ou de prouver qu'il avait changé et qu'il se repentait de ses actes passés.

– Elle finira par changer d'avis à ton sujet, tu sais. Avec le temps, elle verra qui tu es réellement et révisera son jugement.

– Q-quoi ? s'exclama Zuko en tournant le visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– De Katara ! C'est bien à elle que tu penses non ? Ton visage s'est assombri et tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Ton regard est rivé vers les falaises. Tu crains encore sa réaction ?

Zuko baissa la tête et soupira.

– Quelle réaction ? Je suppose surtout qu'il n'y en aura pas, elle tâchera sans doute de m'éviter.

Aang arbora une moue dépitée. Difficile de le contredire, il y avait de fortes chances pour que les choses se produisissent ainsi. Il leva la moue pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ainé et la serrer en guise de soutien. Zuko ne réagit pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas tant à son sujet. Tu es une bonne personne, Zuko, et elle finira par s'en rendre compte. Laisse-lui le temps.

C'était vrai, Aang y croyait réellement : malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait contre eux, il avait un bon fond. Les circonstances avaient juste joué contre eux ; il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser la cruauté qu'exerçait sa propre famille et ce n'était pas évident de remettre en question tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, le cadre dans lequel il avait grandi. Une fracture entre cela et ses principes qui l'avait déchiré pendant longtemps avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte et qu'il finît par se décider et assumer son choix.

Sans retour en arrière possible.

Zuko ne dit d'abord rien puis il haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Aang lui sourit et serra un peu plus son épaule.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment de ton ressort, surtout. Enfin, il te suffit juste de rester toi-même.

– _Juste_.

Aang gloussa mais ne rétorqua rien. Il reprit un air sérieux et le jaugea quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

– Katara finira par réaliser qu'elle a tort, et elle te pardonnera. Nous, nous l'avons fait. Je te considère comme un ami, à présent.

– Ca, c'est par ta naïveté.

Un mince sourire nuançait ses propos sarcastiques et Aang n'en prit pas outrage. Au contraire, il s'en sentit fier.

– Non. C'est la capacité à aller de l'avant et non pas à rester bloqué dans le passé. Katara l'a aussi.

– Si tu le dis.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus tandis qu'Appa perdait peu à peu de l'altitude en vue de se poser. Pour la prochaine étape, ils la connaitraient bientôt.


	12. A travers son regard

**Thème 1.11 Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail**

Katara ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait préféré. L'homme qui avait emporté sa mère et l'avait possiblement tuée fuyait à présent comme l'homme lâche et pathétique qu'il était, serrant son paquetage détrempé contre lui. Quelques fruits étaient restés au sol car il n'avait pas eu le courage de les ramasser ; il s'était enfui, choqué et ébranlé, en s'efforçant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette adolescente qui l'avait menacé. Elle se détourna de lui, un goût amer dans la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. A quoi bon ? Cet homme n'était qu'une loque et elle n'en doutait pas, il n'avait été qu'un pantin qui obéissait aux ordres donnés par ses supérieurs – par obligeance ou par crainte, peu importait. Ce type n'en valait pas la peine, pas la peine qu'elle se réduisît à une criminelle et se rabaissât à son niveau en le tuant pour se venger. Cela ne lui aurait rien apporté ; sa mère serait toujours morte et les vrais responsables courraient toujours, seule la main qui avait été utilisée aurait été éliminée. Aurait-elle ressenti, même l'espace d'un court instant, une quelconque satisfaction à ce geste ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Les choses se seraient-elles produites différemment si l'homme s'était montré plus agressif ou surtout, satisfait et fier de ce qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être, c'était difficile à dire. Peut-être aurait-elle été au bout des choses. Mais là encore, sa mort aurait-elle réellement été source de délivrance pour elle ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Pour autant, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Zuko et d'être partie avec lui en vue de retrouver cet homme. Depuis des années la disparition de sa mère la torturait et la hantait ; avant la vengeance, elle avait surtout eu besoin de savoir. Savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, où elle était si elle était encore en vie, ce qui lui avait été infligée. Cette ignorance l'avait rongée. A présent, si elle n'était pas en paix, elle pouvait au moins faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. Et cela, grâce à Zuko.

Katara ne se rendait pas compte que ses émotions transparaissaient sur son visage et par le biais du silence qu'elle imposait à son compagnon du moment. Elle quitta brusquement l'endroit et Zuko ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il se contenta de la suivre d'un pas plus lent, compréhensif. Cette attitude était peu surprenante. Les yeux de la jeune fille exprimaient toute la détresse dans laquelle elle était plongée et s'il n'avait pas compris sa clémence à l'égard de l'individu, il comprenait son besoin de s'isoler ; d'une part parce que cette confrontation l'avait fortement ébranlée et d'autre part parce que le laisser partir sain et sauf devait tout de même la déchirer, compte tenu du crime qu'elle lui reprochait.

Il la rejoignit quelques minutes après qu'elle se fût assise là, au bout d'un petit ponton en bois. Ses pieds se balançaient au gré de ses pensées à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau sans la toucher. Les planches craquèrent lorsqu'il posa un premier pas sur la structure. Alors qu'il avançait, elle se leva et se retourna. Une nouvelle fois il croisa son regard ; une nouvelle fois, ses yeux bleus étaient comme un océan de larmes, un vitrail qui exprimait toute sa tristesse et sa lassitude. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond aussi mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il ne le fit pas alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Il l'enlaça à son tour. Sentir ses bras autour de lui l'émouvait ; c'aurait été chose impossible quelques jours et même quelques heures auparavant. Katara le détestait trop pour cela. Enfin, cela ne semblait plus être si vrai à présent.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle à son oreille, ce qui lui tira un frisson.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait espéré autant de la jeune femme.


	13. Adoucir ton sommeil

**Thème 1.12 Eveille-toi en moi**

Katara fixait la silhouette couchée d'Aang avec inquiétude. Rien ne laissait plus transparaitre l'agitation qui l'avait saisi une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, après qu'il se fut réveillé d'un cauchemar étrange ; l'adolescent était calme et sa respiration paisible. Katara en venait même à se demander s'il ne s'était pas déjà rendormi. Avec l'épuisement causé par ses multiples sursauts, ce serait tout à fait plausible. Cela faisait déjà six fois en à peine quelques heures, Aang ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps. Le jour tant attendu, le jour noir, approchait inexorablement et devenait imminent. Son effet était déjà observable et elle ne doutait pas que l'état du jeune garçon était lié à ce dernier. Même s'il essayait de faire semblant que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il gérait au mieux la situation, qu'il était prêt – ou presque – à partir à l'assaut et qu'il était confiant en leur plan, son stress était évident et atteignait désormais son paroxysme. Ses cauchemars incohérents en étaient bien la preuve. A moins que l'éclipse eût réveillé une antique peur liée aux mathématiques et que le Seigneur Ozaï aurait été son professeur ? Bien qu'elle imaginât sans peine que ce dernier pût être terrifiant dans ce rôle, même si elle avait du mal à le visualiser, elle avait quelques doutes quant à la véracité de cet épisode. De toute façon, Aang n'avait pas besoin d'être bon en mathématiques pour le prochain assaut sur la cité du Feu ; ce n'était pas à un contrôle qu'il se rendrait. C'était à une bataille. Il lui fallait surtout savoir se battre.

Mais de manière un peu différente que ce qu'il avait tenté plus tôt dans la soirée, ce n'était pas le fait de martyriser un arbre qui boosterait son entrainement. De toute façon, Aang était un élève talentueux et un maitre accompli dans trois éléments, ne lui manquait plus que le feu qui n'aurait servi à rien avec l'éclipse. Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, Katara en était assurée. Leur plan allait fonctionner.

Pourtant, Aang n'en paraissait pas si sûr et surtout, il s'appropriait toute la responsabilité de la victoire, comme s'il était le seul à devoir se charger à la faire devenir réalité. Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, le plan venait à échouer… il considérerait que cet échec serait imputable à lui seul, elle le savait. Il se sentirait coupable, comme il se sentait déjà coupable de son absence qui avait duré un siècle. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi à endosser toute cette responsabilité tout seul. Il avait besoin d'un appui. Ils étaient là pour cela, tous ses amis, mais Aang n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre.

Elle se leva. Autour d'elle, les couettes étaient dispersées dans l'herbe, les corps de ses compagnons blottis à l'intérieur. Tous étaient tranquilles mais Katara n'était pas sûre qu'ils dormaient réellement ; ils avaient été réveillés tout autant qu'elle par Aang et leur propre nuit s'en trouvait fragmentée. Saisie d'un frisson au léger courant d'air frais qui souffla à cet instant, elle avança d'un pas souple jusqu'au jeune maitre de l'air. Personne ne cilla à sa traversée. Une fois qu'elle eût atteint son niveau, elle le contempla quelques instants. S'il avait les yeux fermés, son sommeil ne paraissait pas de tout repos pour autant ; ses traits se contractaient de manière intermittente et ses sourcils se fronçaient en une moue grimaçante. Elle s'allongea auprès de lui et vint coller son corps contre le sien dans son dos avant de l'enlacer afin de lui montrer son soutien et qu'il devait compter sur son appui. Qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait lui confier ses peines et ses doutes, qu'elle était là pour les partager et pour le rassurer, même s'il n'était pas capable de l'entendre. Afin qu'il ressortît en meilleur état, plus vivant que jamais. Qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Les traits d'Aang se détendirent rapidement sans qu'elle ne le vît et la nuit se poursuivit jusqu'à sa fin, plus calme.


	14. Sans la guerre

**Thème 1.13 Les rêves impossibles**

A présent qu'il y songeait, Zuko avait presque envie de ricaner. Devant lui s'estompaient les silhouettes de ses ennemis, ceux qu'il poursuivait depuis des semaines – la bande de l'Avatar et l'Avatar lui-même. Pourquoi les laissait-il s'échapper à présent ? Seule une large bande d'eau le séparait de la terre ferme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et ensuite, il n'y avait qu'une distance à pied qui s'accroissait à mesure que lui-même restait immobile pendant qu'ils fuyaient. Bientôt ils disparurent parmi les troncs d'arbres. A savoir où ils comptaient se rendre. Cependant, ce n'était pas là ce qui occupait les pensées du jeune prince. Les paroles de l'Avatar le troublaient plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû et de ce fait, il était retenu en cet endroit malgré l'attention de ses hommes portée sur lui, surpris qu'il n'eût pas déjà ordonné leur débarquement pour les suivre. Le pont était sans dessus-dessous suite à leur passage ; la plupart d'entre eux en était venu à s'occuper à le remettre en état, espérant ainsi échapper à la colère qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant, comme il était de coutume avec le jeune homme.

Il n'en fut rien.

Zuko resta cramponné à la balustrade, pensif. Une fois encore, l'Avatar lui avait sous-entendu qu'une autre voie était possible, qu'ils auraient pu être amis comme cela avait été son cas dans l'une de ses vies antérieures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le suggérait et cela ne l'avait jamais tant perturbé auparavant ; à ses yeux, le garçon était juste naïf de croire une telle chose possible, surtout au vu des circonstances actuelles. La guerre.

Seulement ensuite, son visage s'était contracté en une moue triste et songeuse et il avait laissé s'échapper ces mots qui l'avaient stoppé net, comme s'ils avaient été prononcés en partie par une autre personne :

— Ce que je regrette le plus… C'est d'être mort aussi tôt. Si je n'avais pas… Tu imagines, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre ? Tous ces morts… mon peuple, mes amis, mais aussi les autres, les tiens également… il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi crédule de croire qu'il abandonnerait son projet abominable de lui-même et pourquoi ai-je mis tant de temps à accepter mes responsabilités ?

 _S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre_ … Il se mordit les lèvres dans un geste inconscient. Oh, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre ! Peut-être sa mère n'aurait-elle pas disparu, peut-être serait-il chez lui, auprès des siens et de sa famille entièrement réunie. Son cousin serait encore en vie. Aurait-ce été Iroh qui aurait hérité du trône ? Peut-être pas, vu l'ambition de son père – comment il s'y était pris pour l'avoir à la place de son ainé, il l'ignorait. Mais sa vie aurait été à peu près normale et tranquille, aussi innocente que l'avait été son enfance. Il ne se serait pas rendu à ce conseil de guerre qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être, celui durant lequel il s'était opposé au sacrifice de jeunes recrues, et il n'aurait ainsi pas été confronté à son père pour un affrontement qu'il avait refusé. Il n'aurait pas eu cette marque qui lui défigurait à présent la moitié du visage en réponse à cet abandon. Il n'aurait pas été banni, accompagné d'un équipage qui ne l'appréciait que peu voire pas du tout et de son oncle, à la poursuite de ce qui n'était, jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois seulement, qu'une légende à laquelle presque personne ne croyait plus.

Le monde aurait été totalement différent s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre.

Sa gorge se serra et pour la première fois, il maudit cet aïeul qui l'avait provoquée. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Qu'était-elle sensée leur apporter ? Leur peuple la poursuivait en quête de grandeur, soi-disant pour en faire jouir le reste du monde, or jusque-là ils n'avaient rien apporté de tout cela. Les Temples de l'Air n'étaient plus que des ruines, le Pôle Sud s'était réduit à une tribu ridicule et famélique et beaucoup de régions du monde ne se portaient pas beaucoup mieux. Quel gâchis. Combien avaient perdu un proche voire tous ? Peut-être était-ce le cas de toute la bande et pas seulement de l'Avatar, dernier survivant parmi les maitres de l'Air…

Et si les siens finissaient par l'emporter, la paix régnerait-elle réellement ?

Il se morigéna en pensée. Il ne devait pas tant douter de l'intégrité de son peuple. De toute façon, qu'y pouvait-il ? Les choses étaient ainsi, ils étaient incapables de revenir en arrière et ce n'était pas lui-même, seul, qui changerait la donne. Cette vie qu'ils n'auraient jamais et qu'ils ne pouvaient que rêver n'existait pas. C'était juste un rêve impossible d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue et d'une paix qu'ils ne connaitraient sans doute jamais.


	15. A lui

**Thème 1.14 Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi**

Toutes les techniques de maitrise que son oncle s'était efforcé de lui apprendre ne servaient à rien. Zuko bouillonnait en lui-même et rien ne parvenait à le calmer. De quel droit osait-il ? Lui était forcé de rester à quai, prisonnier de son propre bateau, tandis que le commandant Zhao vagabondait sur la terre ferme à la poursuite de l'Avatar et de ses amis. Il comptait le capturer lui-même et l'offrir à son Seigneur en vue de se faire bien voir afin d'obtenir la promotion tant rêvée bien plus rapidement, car l'homme en question avait de sacrées ambitions. Toutes ces années de poursuite devaient-elles se conclure ainsi ? Par un échec cuisant, une voie de rédemption volée et une errance perpétuelle ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

Il sourcilla à peine lorsque les flammèches des bougies flamboyèrent et s'élevèrent en de longs filets instables, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui-même. Il souffla et quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient revenues à leur taille normale. Si peu de maitrise… mais à l'instant il n'en avait cure. Le commandant Zhao marchait sur ses platebandes ; l'Avatar était à lui et à lui seul. C'était à lui que revenait la tâche de le capturer et de l'amener à la Nation du Feu afin de lever son bannissement, c'était son unique but depuis plus d'un an et celui-là même résumait toute son existence. Il ne pouvait se le faire voler comme cela. L'Avatar lui appartenait et il se devait de défendre ce droit, cette seule chose qu'on lui accordait encore, sa dernière accroche à sa patrie. S'il devait faire une croix sur lui, que lui restait-il ? Il n'était plus rien !

Il se leva, le corps raide, et serra les poings. Il ne se plierait pas aux ordres comme ils l'auraient souhaité – il ne les laisserait pas lui voler sa chance. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour cela.

D'une pensée, les flammes s'éteignirent et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent, aussi sûrement que la colère et la détermination emplissaient son cœur.

Elles demeureraient aussi longtemps que l'Avatar était à lui.


	16. Autour du feu

**Thème 1.15 Baignant dans la lumière artificielle**

La lumière du jour n'était plus mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rester éveillés pour autant. A présent, c'était le feu de camp qui leur délivrait une lumière jaunâtre vive et intense qui s'estompait au bout de quelques mètres, avalée par les ténèbres. Les ombres qu'elle créait étaient parfois menaçantes mais restaient fugitives et tremblaient au moindre souffle de vent. Au-delà, des insectes nocturnes stridulaient, invisibles, et des froissements de plumes étaient audibles par intermittence. Hormis cela, le silence régnait autour d'eux. Il aurait pu être oppressant et l'obscurité cacher un danger susceptible de surgir à tout moment. Cependant, les nouveaux habitants provisoires du Temple de l'Air boréal ne tenaient pas réellement compte de tout cela ; baignant dans cette lumière artificielle créée de leur propre initiative, ils parlaient et riaient, des tasses de thé fumantes entre les mains. Une parenthèse insouciante au cours de cette période plus que troublée, un instant hors du temps et de la réalité de la guerre. Ils fêtaient leurs relations apaisées, la hache de guerre définitivement entérinée ; Zuko était l'un des leurs désormais et même Katara le considérait comme un véritable compagnon et ami. Si cela avait été possible malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, bien d'autres choses le seraient aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins ils souhaitaient y croire, croire en une fin heureuse et en une paix durable et équitable. Un idéal naïf et innocent auquel ils s'accrochaient désespérément. Une innocence toute aussi artificielle que cette lumière qu'ils avaient érigée, qui ignorait l'espace d'un moment tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et tout ce qu'il leur restait encore à surmonter.

Le destin de tout un monde reposait sur leurs épaules mais à l'heure actuelle, ils préféraient l'oublier, isolés dans cette bulle de lumière qu'ils avaient créée.


	17. Deux contraires

**Thème 1.16 Comment le feu a épousé l'eau**

— Le feu et l'eau sont deux éléments contraires. Comment pourraient-ils faire quelque chose ensemble ?

Zuko haussa les épaules, incertain. Il fixait la mer de son regard doré, songeur. Derrière eux se dressait la maison de vacances du jeune prince aujourd'hui à l'abandon, ce qui arrangeait bien le groupe de l'Avatar. Si cet intermède leur permettait de se reposer un temps, ils ne perdaient pas de vue la nécessité de s'entrainer pour le grand jour – enfin, surtout suite à l'intervention de Zuko qui avait dû expliciter le plan de son père pour leur faire réaliser l'urgence de la situation. Pour cela, ils envisageaient également toutes les possibilités, se battre seul ou à plusieurs selon les circonstances et les mouvements de chacun, et ce afin d'être le plus efficaces possible. De ce fait, ils tentaient les associations de leurs pouvoirs, ce qui fonctionnait plus ou moins selon les personnes et les éléments concernés.

Concernant les éléments contraires, c'était donc un peu plus compliqué.

Ni Zuko ni Katara n'avait la moindre idée de comment procéder et ce que cela était susceptible de donner, surtout qu'elle-même avait décidé d'accompagner Zuko affronter sa sœur. Il leur fallait donc trouver un moyen. Si le jeune homme l'avait enjoint à ne pas intervenir en premier lieu, désireux de provoquer sa cadette dans un Agni Kai, elle désirait parer à toute éventualité. Azula était puissante, bien plus que ne l'était Zuko, n'en déplût à ce dernier – et surtout même s'il avait bien progressé depuis leur rencontre. Les deux maitres du Feu verraient leurs pouvoirs considérablement augmentés avec le passage de la comète et pas la jeune fille de l'Eau ; elle ne devait pas être non plus un poids mort pour lui.

Cela ne changeait en rien leur désarroi quant à réfléchir à une association entre eux. Qu'y avait-il à faire de plus qu'ils ne faisaient déjà ?

— L'eau éteint le feu.

— Mais avec trop de feu, cela deviendrait ingérable. Et les deux ne se mélangent pas.

— Non.

Tout au plus obtiendraient-ils peut-être de la vapeur mais son utilité restait discutable et la façon de l'utiliser un mystère. L'eau conduisait la foudre mais Zuko était incapable d'en produire et d'en manipuler, tout juste était-il capable retourner un tir qui lui serait destiné, ce qui représentait déjà un exploit. Cela ne les aidait pas.

Zuko soupira.

— Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu te contentes juste de te protéger et d'attaquer si besoin, indépendamment de moi, si j'échoue à l'Agni Kai.

Katara fronça les sourcils et tourna le visage vers lui, agacée.

— Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser tomber comme ça ? Te laisser te faire battre, peut-être même te laisser pour mort ?

Zuko secoua la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle reprit la parole :

— Et ne me dis pas que les choses n'en arriveront pas là, tu sais tout comme moi de quoi ta sœur est capable et jusqu'où elle est prête à aller. Elle te tuera s'il le faut. Alors je me fiche de votre Agni Kai, si les choses tournent mal, j'interviens.

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune maitre du Feu. Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été impensable pour la jeune femme d'être aussi déterminée à le défendre aussi ardemment. C'était étrange comme les choses avaient changé et s'étaient succédé en un temps si court… il lui semblait que la veille encore, il était à leur poursuite. A présent ils envisageaient de se battre côte à côte contre la Nation du Feu, pour le reste du monde. Contre les siens.

La présence réconfortante de la maitre de l'Eau l'empêcha de se sentir mal à ce détail. Son peuple était dans le tort et il fallait réparer cela. Cette guerre était injuste et injustifiée il ne devait plus l'ignorer.

Il plissa les yeux. Oui, les choses avaient bien changé.

— Tu sais…, souffla-t-il d'un ton distrait. Tu devrais peut-être… enfin, je peux sans doute y aller seul. D'autres personnes sont susceptibles d'avoir besoin de toi tu sais.

— Pardon ?

Excédée, Katara se tourna complètement vers lui et attrapa le bras du jeune homme, attirant ainsi son attention vers elle. Elle frissonna en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens aux lueurs mordorées. Un regard qu'elle avait haï pendant longtemps, car seuls leurs envahisseurs en possédaient de telle sorte ; un regard qu'elle avait appris à aimer avec lui.

— Ne dis pas ça. Je peux t'aider et je _veux_ t'aider. Azula est loin d'être n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause d'elle, voire pire.

— Tu risques de l'être aussi. Tu n'es rien pour elle.

Katara haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle avait conscience du danger, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute manière, où qu'elle allât, les risques étaient présents. En aucun cas elle ne désirait prendre celui de le laisser seul avec sa cadette. L'éventualité d'une défaite la rongeait et l'horrifiait tout comme son issue. Azula n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'abattre, même si cela ne faisait pas partie du défi. Leurs liens du sang ne signifiaient rien pour elle et Zuko ne signifiait rien pour elle non plus. C'était la guerre et il se dressait à présent comme un ennemi, alors pourquoi en aurait-elle ?

Involontairement, sa main se porta sur son visage jusqu'à sa joue – celle marquée par cette cicatrice qui le hantait tant. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses songes, se remémorant la scène dans la caverne où, de la même façon, elle avait touché sa joue, compatissante. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Il l'avait trahie puis avait trahi les siens et elle avait fini par lui pardonner, plus sûre que jamais de sa volonté à réparer ses erreurs et celles de son peuple auprès des autres – quitte à aider ceux qui avaient été jusque-là ses ennemis jurés. Elle l'avait découvert lui, tel qu'il était, et pas seulement ce prince amer en quête de son honneur perdu, puis ils étaient devenus amis. Le temps prenait de drôles de tournants parfois.

Elle sentit les doigts de Zuko glisser timidement sur son menton puis sur sa joue, tandis qu'il la scrutait avec attention.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal, souffla-t-il distraitement.

Elle frissonna au son de sa voix. Cette phrase, prononcée en toute amitié, l'ébranla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait déjà dit ce qu'elle pensait, elle non plus ne le souhaitait pas pour lui. Mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Quelqu'un devait l'affronter et jamais elle ne cèderait. Si elle avait l'occasion de leur faire du mal elle le ferait, ils le savaient aussi. Comme ils étaient conscients que malgré leurs paroles et leurs promesses, il n'était pas certain que tous deux s'en sortissent… Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Le visage de Katara s'avança dans un geste spontané qu'elle ne désira pas interrompre et lentement, il se rapprocha de celui de Zuko. Aucun d'eux ne réfléchit à cela ; la peur de perdre l'autre abolissait celle de se confronter à une réalité insoupçonnée et insoupçonnable. Celui-ci, au lieu de reculer, l'imita et fit disparaitre la faible distance qu'il restait encore. Ainsi leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Leurs cœurs mieux accordés que leurs éléments respectifs.


	18. Sortir de l'obscurité

**Thème 1.17 Un cœur sombre qui bat**

Zuko se laissa bercer par les éclats de rires et les discussions autour de lui sans y prendre part tandis qu'il sombrait lentement dans ses pensées, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. C'était étrange de se trouver là, avec eux, en ce jour. S'il était heureux d'avoir réussi à intégrer leur groupe, cela restait troublant. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait… la dernière chose en date étant l'embauche d'un assassin en vue de tuer l'Avatar. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'impliquer un type aussi résolu ? Il avait failli tuer son employeur alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'annuler sa demande, même s'il ne comptait en rien récupérer l'argent qu'il lui avait donné ! Il était chanceux jusqu'au bout ; tomber sur le seul mercenaire déterminé à remplir son contrat coûte que coûte, quel qu'en fût le prix… Mieux valait ne plus y penser, c'était derrière lui tout cela désormais. Une grosse erreur parmi tant d'autres. Tellement d'autres.

Elles lui revenaient les unes après les autres et prenaient une saveur particulière à présent qu'il s'était détourné de son but initial. Il cilla mais reprit un peu pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il faillit renverser un peu de thé sur sa main. Il la remit droite et un instant, il se concentra uniquement sur la chaleur qu'elle émettait et qui lui réchauffait les mains. C'était presque brûlant mais la manipulation du feu l'avait habitué à cette sensation alors il ne sourcilla même pas. Elle la ramena aussi à ses souvenirs au goût amer et il retint un soupir. Il aurait vraiment voulu croire qu'il avait agi en bien mais il savait qu'une bonne part de ce qu'il avait fait avait un fond d'égoïsme. Il était resté si longtemps hermétique à la souffrance de ces gens qui n'étaient pas de son peuple, assuré en lui-même qu'ils avaient raison de mener cette guerre et qu'en définitive, ce n'était pas tant son problème à lui. Lui s'était concentré sur ce qui était devenu sa tâche, retrouver l'Avatar et le capturer, indépendamment du reste et fermé à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Une chance que cette escale à Ba Sing Se et que son oncle eût été là pour lui.

Penser à son parent lui fut également très douloureux. Leur dernière altercation lui revenait en mémoire et cela le faisait d'autant plus souffrir que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il lui avait parlé. Il regrettait les mots qu'il lui avait dits. S'il savait… il avait été le père qu'Ozaï n'avait jamais été pour lui. Le seul sur qui il avait pu compter toutes ces années, allant jusqu'à l'accompagner dans son bannissement qui ne le concernait pas, s'exilant lui-même par la même occasion pour demeurer avec lui et l'épauler. Et comment l'avait-il remercié ? En l'insultant et en l'injuriant. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même et surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait méprisé et blessé le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie pour qui il avait réellement compté et qui l'avait estimé. Que pensait-il de lui à présent ? Où était-il ? Allait-il bien au moins ? Que de questions sans réponse et qui le resteraient sans nul doute pendant un long moment...

Dans le fond, il n'était pas un homme bien. Du moins, pas aussi bien que son oncle, qu'Aang ou que les autres. Eux avaient un bon fond ; leur générosité frôlait parfois la naïveté, c'en était incroyable. Tandis que lui… son cœur était sombre, entaché par tout ce qu'il avait vécu et fait pour en arriver jusque-là. Mais il saurait se soigner. Grâce à son nouveau but, à son travail sur lui-même et aux autres, il saurait changer.

Et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.


	19. Une odeur de cendres

**Thème 1.18 L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver**

Le réveil fut particulièrement inconfortable voire même douloureux. Mais plus que ce désagrément, le jeune homme nota surtout l'odeur de fumée et de cendres qui embaumait l'air qu'il respirait jusqu'à le saturer. Ce fut le premier élément qu'il remarqua et qu'il reconnut pleinement. Zuko ouvrit péniblement les yeux et toussa avant même de prendre connaissance de son environnement. Un plafond métallique le surplombait, gris et froid, indifférent aux difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans son réveil. Il voulut se redresser mais en fut incapable ; son corps engourdi l'en empêcha. Ses membres pesaient comme la pierre et n'avaient aucune souplesse. Quant à sa peau, elle le tirait et le démangeait sans qu'il fût capable de se gratter mais surtout, son corps entier s'embrasait sous la morsure du froid malgré la lourde couverture qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Impuissant, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et de rassembler ses pensées disparates. Cependant, le sentiment de confusion persista et l'empêcha de mener à bien sa tentative. Il insista, sans avoir nullement l'impression d'être efficace dans son effort.

– Zuko ?

La voix brisa le silence et perça la sorte de barrière cotonneuse qui le séparait encore de la réalité. C'était celle d'un homme, sans doute âgé. Il savait qu'il la connaissait mais ne mettait aucun nom dessus. Un proche, sans doute.

Là encore, il voulut bouger mais ne le put pas ; en apparence, il ne montra aucune réaction.

– Mais… il est réveillé ?

La voix était inquiète.

– Le froid l'a grandement affaibli et aurait pu le tuer, en répondit une autre, plus faible. Il est vraisemblablement resté longtemps dans la neige. Sa température interne a augmenté mais il est encore en hypothermie marquée. Il est tiré d'affaire, cependant son état reste préoccupant.

– Je vois.

Un raclement de chaise résonna près de lui puis une main chaude vint se poser sur la sienne, glacée, avant de l'enserrer. Son oncle. C'était son oncle. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il voyait son visage à présent ; des plis soucieux lui barraient le front et le coin des yeux mais il s'efforçait de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, malgré la lueur triste dans son regard.

Le Pôle Nord ; son peuple y livrait bataille. Il avait capturé l'Avatar, plongé dans un état étrange, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués par une tempête de neige. Puis il lui avait échappé. Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous et entrecoupés. Avaient-ils gagné ?

Et toujours cette odeur de cendres et de fumée qui accompagnait la destruction et la mort. Le feu. Une odeur si familière et si déroutante.

Une quinte de toux le saisit une seconde fois et lui irrita davantage la gorge. Un instant il paniqua. Etait-il en si piteux état que cela ? Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Zuko, nous sommes en sécurité. Nous nous trouvons à nouveau sur notre navire, à l'infirmerie. Tu as…

Peu à peu, le prince eut quelque difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il disait. L'infirmerie… vu son état, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Mais pourquoi cette odeur de cendres était-elle venue jusque-là ?


	20. Un autre jour

**Thème 1.19** **Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre**

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux les uns après les autres, ils crurent un instant que la nuit perdurait encore tant il faisait sombre. Ce n'était pas tant dû au fait qu'ils eussent trouvé refuge dans une caverne ; cela y contribuait mais ce n'était pas la seule cause. Un coup d'œil suffisait à les conforter dans la raison qui expliquait cela. Une nouvelle journée triste et grise s'annonçait ; le ciel était si chargé de nuages épais et sombres qu'aucun rayon de l'astre solaire ne perçait. Ils se redressèrent de leurs couches avec peu d'enthousiasme. Certains étaient particulièrement bas et filaient à grande vitesse, de sorte qu'ils supposèrent bientôt qu'il ne s'agissait que des fumées émises par l'usine qui surplombait le lac ; en plus de polluer les eaux et de la rendre sombre et saumâtre, elle polluait aussi l'air et rendait l'environnement plus obscur et froid. Cette simple vision les désola et ce fut l'esprit morose qu'ils commencèrent à se préparer pour la journée qui les attendait. Que pouvaient-ils y faire de toute manière ? Pour les habitants, ce n'était qu'un jour gris de plus qui se répétait inlassablement dans un monde obscur. Pourquoi n'agissaient-ils pas contre cette usine qui détruisait leurs vies ? Le constat était triste mais sans appel ; les aider leur était impossible. Ils avaient une mission à mener à bien et ils se devaient de rester discrets.

Enfin, si la plupart d'entre eux préférait se satisfaire de cette réponse, Katara ne supportait plus ni cette immobilité ni cette tristesse résignée qui imprégnaient les locaux et elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait en être autrement pour ses amis. Aang surtout. Il était la gentillesse incarnée, il aurait dû… ! Comment faire face à soi-même lorsqu'on ignorait un tel malheur ? Et en même temps, que faire quand les malheureux en question refusaient leur aide par fierté alors qu'ils mouraient à petit feu ?

Pour des seigneurs qui se prétendaient riches et puissants, y compris Zuko, comment se faisait-il qu'ils infligeassent cela à des membres de leur propre peuple ?

– La Dame Blanche… que veux-tu que fasse la Dame Blanche face à ça ? Elle aurait déjà fait quelque chose si elle existait réellement…

La Dame Blanche… ils les avaient tous entendus la prier pour des jours meilleurs et prenaient sur eux alors qu'ils voyaient leurs vœux non exaucés. C'était presque rageant ; ils refusaient l'aide de gens concrets mais quémandaient celle d'une sorte de divinité locale ou d'un fantôme invisible ! Katara aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour eux mais comment s'ils ne se référaient qu'à elle ? Ce ne serait pas elle qui leur amènerait de la nourriture comestible ou les médicaments dont ils avaient tant besoin ! A moins que…

A moins qu'elle ne pût lui servir de prétexte et de moyen, justement ?


	21. Un lendemain incertain

**Thème 1.20 Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude**

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur le camp et progressivement, des feux étaient allumés pour remplacer la lumière qui leur faisait de plus en plus défaut. Comme autant de crépuscules auparavant, Aang se tenait en compagnie de ses amis mais n'était présent que physiquement. Il fixait le feu qui flamboyait joyeusement devant lui sans le voir, tandis qu'il observait distraitement la jeune fille assise face à lui qu'il voyait au travers des flammes. Katara. Celle-ci riait innocemment tandis qu'elle discutait avec Suki et Sokka mais leur sujet de conversation était un mystère pour lui. Toph était présente mais, comme lui, elle était détachée de leur débat et Zuko était tout simplement absent. Les retrouvailles avec son oncle et leurs échanges l'avaient fortement ébranlé et de ce fait, il avait préféré se retirer dans sa tente. Aang le comprenait, ce ne devait pas être évident pour lui. Il avait tourné le dos à tout ce à quoi il s'était consacré jusqu'à présent, toute sa vie, reconnaissant ainsi les erreurs de son peuple et les siennes par la même occasion. Sans compter que sa dernière confrontation avec son oncle avant la fuite de ce dernier de prison avait eu de quoi le rendre quelque peu hésitant ; ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes.

Mais Aang n'avait jamais douté qu'Iroh pardonnerait à son neveu ses décisions. Il savait que Zuko était comme un fils pour lui et la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et jamais il n'avait cessé de l'aimer malgré sa déception dans la grotte et sa trahison suite à la promesse de sa sœur. Zuko s'était perdu en cours de route mais avait retrouvé son chemin, seul même, confronté à ses désillusions. Peut-être avait-ce été un passage nécessaire pour lui pour en arriver là. L'amour d'un proche ne suffisait parfois pas, il fallait se rendre compte soi-même que l'on était dans l'erreur. Heureusement, Zuko l'avait réalisé suffisamment tôt et n'avait encore rien fait d'irréparable.

Mais là n'était pas la question et Zuko disparut rapidement de son esprit. Katara continuait de parler, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois, il ne partageait pas la bonhommie des autres bien qu'il fût habituellement le premier à l'être. Le spectre de la bataille finale qui approchait à grands pas hantait ses songes et la pression montait en lui, apportant un goût de bile dans sa bouche. Etait-il prêt ? Il avait tout fait pour mais n'en serait assuré qu'au moment où il affronterait le Seigneur Ozaï, s'il réussissait à le vaincre. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas, que se passerait-il ? Et qu'arriverait-il à ses amis pendant ce temps, pendant qu'ils combattraient eux aussi ? Il ne serait pas en mesure de les aider. Ils pouvaient être blessés voire mourir là-bas ; il ne souhaitait pas y penser mais cela restait une possibilité. Ils pouvaient tous mourir. Comme lui-même l'avait été…

Plus la bataille approchait, plus il y pensait et plus cela le rongeait. Il était inquiet pour ses amis et pour Katara surtout. Il l'aimait. Il continuait de l'aimer, bien qu'il fût rongé par l'incertitude quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments et malgré leur avenir incertain. Tout se jouerait d'ici quelques jours, peut-être que cette question n'aurait alors plus lieu d'être. Cela dépendait de l'issue de la bataille et de qui en ressortirait vivant ; de comment la guerre trouverait sa conclusion. Qu'ils l'emportassent ou non, le sort du monde se jouerait là ; car après cela, s'ils échouaient, le reste du monde libre tomberait sous la coupe de la Nation du Feu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de l'aimer et d'imaginer un après, tous les deux, sans même savoir si cela serait possible – que ce fût à cause de la mort ou simplement de la jeune fille elle-même qui n'envisageait pas son futur de la même façon. Il se remémorait les paroles de l'ermite qui l'invitait à mettre ses sentiments de côté afin d'accéder pleinement à son état d'Avatar ; mais le pourrait-il réellement ? Le souhaitait-il ? Il l'avait déjà fait dans la caverne et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Prendrait-il le même risque cette fois ? Il savait qu'il le devait mais il ne souhaitait pas que l'histoire se répétât. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son entrainement paierait… Il ne se déroberait pas, pas cette fois.

Mais là encore, il revint sur Katara. Il venait de croiser son regard. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise et elle l'observa, intriguée, pour le questionner muettement sur l'insistance de son attention. Il baissa alors les yeux sans chercher à lui adresser le moindre signe pour lui répondre. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu croire… peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ses yeux se froncèrent et il se força à se détendre. Il soupira. C'était important pour lui mais il devait faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par de telles préoccupations à l'heure actuelle.

Son amour pour elle devait passer au second plan, à bien des égards.


	22. Sous un jour nouveau

**Thème 1.21 Nouveau chaque matin**

Zuko cligna des yeux et fixa le ciel bleu quelques instants, comme hébété. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait l'air de ses rayons. Des chants d'oiseaux étaient audibles et bien qu'il y fût habitué, ce son lui paraissait presque incongru ces derniers temps. Depuis que son père, Ozaï, avait été vaincu et de ce fait, que la guerre était terminée. Elle était terminée. Et lui était devenu Seigneur du Feu la veille seulement.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

Il écarta les draps qui le recouvraient et se leva. Cela aussi était étrange, suite à son mode de vie qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps en tant que banni aux côtés du groupe de l'Avatar, plus frugale que celle au palais. Cependant, cela n'était pas véritablement en cause dans ce qu'il ressentait, l'impression diffuse de se détacher de la réalité, comme si une barrière ouatée se dressait entre elle et lui. La guerre était déjà là lorsqu'il était né, il était né dans la guerre et avait grandi avec elle. C'était donc plus étrange, alors que toute sa vie avait été rythmée par cette dernière, que celle-ci eût soudain cessé. Ils avaient tout fait pour et lui-même y avait contribué, il avait été là lorsqu'elle s'était achevée mais la sensation demeurait.

C'était tout un pan de sa vie qui se tournait avec elle.

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'introduire dans sa chambre. Ses amis avaient assisté à son intronisation et à sa promesse de paix au reste du monde, qu'il comptait organiser avec Aang. De grands chantiers s'annonçaient. Les temps seraient difficiles encore un temps. Il s'agissait de restaurer une confiance qui n'existait plus depuis un siècle, une confiance que lui-même n'avait jamais connue, et une complicité que toutes les mémoires n'avaient plus. Pour autant, le jeune Seigneur ne se décourageait pas, même si c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à de telles responsabilités, surtout aussi tôt – il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son oncle Iroh avait refusé ce titre qui lui revenait pourtant de droit, après que son frère le lui eut volé.

– Hey Zuko ! Tu dors debout ?

– Sokka ! Espèce de…

Zuko se retourna brusquement, surpris, pour voir Suki disputer Sokka qui protestait vainement, dépité. Derrière eux apparaissaient Katara qui jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère et Toph, qui ne prêta même pas attention au couple et exprima le mécontentement de son ventre. Il sourit, amusé malgré lui. Chaque nouveau matin, depuis la fin de la guerre, ils se réunissaient après le réveil. Cela restait un besoin, même si ce n'était pas tant nécessaire – mais les liens qu'ils avaient créés étaient solides, endurcis par les épreuves partagées ensemble. Pourtant, cela aussi prendrait bientôt fin, lorsque viendrait le moment de leur départ. Cela aussi lui faisait drôle, ne plus les voir tous les jours. Depuis près d'un an ils avaient composé sa vie, d'abord parce qu'il les poursuivait, après parce qu'il s'était associé à eux, se liant même d'amitié avec eux. Voir leurs chemins se séparer après un tel vécu était curieux mais c'était la vie. La leur devait se faire ailleurs et lui devait régner là. Toute chose avait une fin et une autre prenait le relais. Jusqu'à la mort.

A moins que celle-ci ne fût également une autre aventure ?

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui secoua l'épaule. Son regard tomba dans celui de Katara.

– Eh bien, tu n'es pas très réveillé ! s'exclama Sokka d'un ton joyeux.

– Sokka, arrête.

– J'étais juste dans mes pensées, se justifia le jeune homme avec un sourire. Où est Aang ?

Il savait, rien qu'en les regardant, qu'ils partageaient tous la même impression – sauf Aang, qui était un cas à part. Car tous avaient grandi dans l'ombre de la guerre et en avaient plus ou moins ressenti les effets durant leur enfance. Katara et Sokka en avaient subi les horreurs quand lui-même était élevé dans la glorification de cette dernière, dans une bulle protégée et intouchable, jusqu'au drame du conseil de guerre lorsqu'il avait été pris de plein fouet par la réalité. Toph… il était difficile pour lui d'en juger, il n'en savait que peu sur sa vie. Elle en avait été impactée, forcément. Et puis, ils y avaient participé, tous. Toute leur vie avait été calquée sur cette dernière, dressée comme une toile de fond.

Pour eux aussi, chaque nouveau matin prenait une saveur particulière, presque irréelle.

Mais ils faisaient semblant de rien et profitaient de cette paix retrouvée et de ces instants ensemble, avant que chacun ne se séparât pour reprendre le cours de sa vie auprès des siens. Cependant, jamais ils n'oublieraient ni les autres ni leurs liens ou les moments vécus. C'était bien trop fort pour cela.

– Lui aussi a décidé de faire sa marmotte, répondit Sokka avant de se faire reprendre par sa petite amie qui le fusilla du regard. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il dort encore !

– Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour lui, rétorqua Katara d'une voix douce. Laisse-le se reposer ; il en aura bien besoin pour les jours à venir.

Zuko acquiesça silencieusement, en accord avec ses propos. Aang parut cependant déterminé à les détromper car il apparut à cet instant précis. Ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre place autour de la table comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude et les discussions allèrent bon train. Irrémédiablement, ces dernières glissèrent vers les prochains départs, les leurs ; et à ce qui s'ensuivrait pour leur groupe. La page se tournait définitivement.

– Nous pouvons toujours nous voir de temps à autre, lâcha alors Suki d'une voix timide. Quelque part où nous réunir, de temps en temps, qui parle à tout le monde et où nous pourrions tous nous rendre.

– C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Katara, ravie. Mais où ?

– Certainement pas chez vous, il y fait trop froid, répliqua Toph avec une grimace, ne désirant pas mettre les pieds dans le pays de la banquise.

Surtout qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Ces derniers étaient d'autant plus importants pour elle qu'ils facilitaient sa connexion avec la terre, ce qui lui assurait une perception différente de la vision, et elle ne comptait pas les perdre aussi bêtement. Mettre des chaussures pour l'occasion était donc inenvisageable. Cela durerait trop de temps et elle serait totalement aveugle !

Alors que tout le monde réfléchissait et proposait des endroits divers et variés, Zuko finit par suggérer :

– Le salon de thé de mon oncle ?

Tout le monde se tut pour se tourner vers lui. C'était la première proposition qu'il faisait.

– Ton oncle a ouvert un salon de thé ? s'écria Sokka, surpris.

Zuko acquiesça.

– Oui, à Ba Sing Se. Il venait d'en ouvrir un lorsque nous… lorsque nous…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, gêné. Tous comprirent qu'il faisait référence à l'épisode de la caverne et ils n'insistèrent pas. Ils sentaient sa culpabilité et ne souhaitaient pas la raviver. C'était derrière eux désormais, surtout après toute l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée ensuite.

Zuko toussa et reprit, pas plus désireux de glisser sur ce sujet de conversation-là :

– Je crois que ça le titillait depuis un moment, surtout lorsque nous nous sommes installés dans la cité et avons décidé de nous y intégrer – enfin, surtout lui je l'avoue. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est grand amateur de thé. Avec la fin de la guerre, comme il n'a pas repris la succession, il a décidé d'y retourner pour reprendre son affaire.

– C'est une très bonne idée ! appuya Aang, ravi. Ba Sing Se parle à tout le monde. En plus cela nous permettra de revoir Iroh et la cité est accessible assez facilement. Et pas de neige là-bas, glissa-t-il, amusé, à l'adresse de Toph.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement mais refusa de répondre sur ce point. Elle acquiesça cependant en signe d'approbation, fière que le choix semblât se porter sur la capitale du Royaume de la Terre. C'était bien un détail dont elle seule se souciait.

Tout le monde accepta joyeusement, ravis de l'idée. Et puis, profiter du thé de ce dernier était un avantage plus qu'estimable. Heureux de cette alternative, ils reprirent la discussion avec bonne humeur.

Chaque nouveau matin se révélait sous une lueur nouvelle et plein d'espoir.


	23. Pour un rire

**Thème 1.22 Le rire des femmes**

— Je ne le sens pas bien du tout, marmonna Sokka d'un ton sombre à l'adresse de ses deux homologues masculins près de lui, Aang et Zuko.

Les deux amis levèrent leurs regards pour observer l'objet de son désarroi. Ou plutôt, _les_ objets. La crique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était de taille modeste et se creusait au sein d'une haute falaise escarpée, les isolant relativement du reste du monde et leur accordant un moment de répit. Ils en avaient bien besoin après leur énième éprouvante rencontre avec Azula. Tous trois étaient allongés sur le banc de sable, torses nus et vêtus uniquement d'un short sacrifié pour l'occasion. L'eau venait leur lécher les pieds jusqu'à leurs chevilles à intermittences régulières. Katara, Toph et Suki se tenaient à quelques pas de là devant eux, debout et habillées légèrement, et leur rire clair leur parvenait aisément, bien qu'elles tentassent de l'étouffer à l'aide de leurs mains. Aang rougit à la vue de la jeune fille qu'il aimait en secret tandis que le tissu mettait en valeur ses formes ; il l'avait pourtant déjà vu ainsi à de nombreuses reprises et les deux autres jeunes filles étaient vêtues de façon similaire, mais les allusions scabreuses de Sokka – sur d'autres femmes évidemment – avaient fini par modifier légèrement sa vision des choses, et à présent le regard qu'il portait à Katara était malheureusement moins innocent. Seul détail qui le consolait, cela ne la concernait qu'elle, il n'était pas devenu un mateur invétéré comme son ainé. Jamais cela ne serait à la hauteur des pensées de son compagnon, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas pour lui-même.

Aang et Zuko se tournèrent vers le troisième garçon ; ce dernier fixait les jeunes filles en frissonnant et les jaugeait, comme si son inspection visuelle lui permettrait de comprendre la raison de leur hilarité – comme si celle-ci était évidemment sournoise et devait le tenir pour cible.

Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent avant de sourire doucement d'un air complice.

— Et pourquoi le sens-tu mal ? souffla Zuko en roulant des yeux, avant de s'affaisser sur le sable.

Il roula sur le dos pour s'installer plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, glissant un bras sur son front en même temps. Ainsi, il donna l'impression de s'endormir rapidement, mais les deux autres savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Zuko n'avait généralement pas le sommeil si aisé.

Sokka tourna brusquement le visage vers eux, le regard comme fou, mais seul Aang le vit. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné d'une réaction aussi vive.

— Quoi ? Vous me posez réellement cette question ? Mais c'est évident !

— Eclaire-nous sur cette évidence, parce qu'elle nous échappe, chuchota Zuko d'une voix affaiblie par la torpeur qui pesait de plus en plus sur son corps, à mesure que la sensation de chaleur augmentait.

Le temps était particulièrement chaud et le ciel clair et dégagé, et s'ils avaient voulu en profiter pour se baigner et se rafraichir, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Ils en subissaient donc les conséquences.

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme elles se sont isolées ? Et entre filles seulement !

— Et alors ? demanda Aang, qui ne comprenait pas du tout le rapport.

— Elles complotent dans notre dos !

Ses deux interlocuteurs levèrent les yeux au ciel.

— Et tu déduis cela seulement par leurs rires ?

— Oui ! Et puis les messes basses qu'elles –

— Rallonge-toi, lui intima Zuko en accompagnant la parole d'un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir, car Sokka s'était finalement redressé sur ses pieds. Cela n'est sans doute pas important.

— Et comment peux-tu dire cela ? fit-il avant de grimacer, tandis qu'une autre salve de rires inexplicable venait d'éclater.

— Ce sont des filles. Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Zuko rouvrit les yeux et échangea un regard de connivence avec Aang.

— Ni leur logique, ni leurs rires.


	24. Péché mignon

**Thème 1.23 La vérité et les pêches**

Il avait beaucoup de choses à reprocher aux gens de la Nation du Feu mais il n'y avait pas à dire, certains de leurs plats étaient de véritables merveilles. Ceci étant, ce qu'il tenait en main et avalait goulûment n'était pas réellement un plat mais plutôt un dessert ou une pâtisserie ; un chou à la crème de pêche, agrémenté d'une gelée de ce même fruit et de quelques morceaux. Il émit un bruit de satisfaction, ravi. Un pur enchantement. Heureusement, ils étaient retournés à leur abri du moment pour profiter de leurs trouvailles, auquel cas il se serait aussitôt fait remarquer dans la rue. Face à lui, Zuko mâchonnait son propre gâteau en le fixant avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il produirait un tel effet sur le jeune maitre de l'Air. Un petit péché mignon qu'il tâcha aussitôt de garder à l'esprit.

Cela pouvait toujours servir à l'occasion.

— Qu'est-ce que vous mangez ?

Aang faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée à l'apparition de Katara et dans son sursaut. Il s'empressa de répondre avec difficulté, les lèvres barbouillées de mousse. Zuko se mordit la lèvre, amusé par le ridicule de la situation. Katara observa tour à tour les deux amis, intriguée, avant de baisser son regard vers les restes de leur festin qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre eux aussi. Le jeune homme lui souffla un nom qui ne lui dit rien mais qui attisa sa curiosité. Elle pointa la pâtisserie du doigt.

— Je peux goûter ? demanda-t-elle indifféremment aux deux garçons, même s'il lui paraissait plus probable que ce fût le prince qui acceptât, tout simplement parce qu'il lui en restait davantage.

Pour Aang, il ne restait presque que la crème qui avait débordé du gâteau. S'il restait un bout de la partie chou, il était bien caché dedans.

Zuko acquiesça et poussa son assiette vers elle, celle qu'il avait dressée pour l'occasion. Il lui tendit ensuite une cuillère. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et découpa une bouchée du dessert qu'elle porta aussitôt à sa bouche. Après avoir mâchonné quelques secondes, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

— Mais c'est super bon ce truc !

— Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Aang, la bouche désormais vide. Ce boulanger est un pur génie !

— C'est un classique ici, répondit pompeusement Zuko en reportant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, assez fier de l'effet du dessert bien qu'il n'y fût pour rien.

Autant profiter des quelques bonnes choses que leur offrait sa patrie – même s'il n'était désormais qu'un renégat pour eux ; au moins pouvait-il se consoler en se disant que tout n'était pas tout noir en eux. Ils avaient de bonnes choses eux aussi. Même si ce n'était qu'une pâtisserie toute bête, il se sentait malgré tout satisfait de son succès auprès de ses nouveaux amis.

— Vraiment ? Toujours aussi bon ? fit Aang, étonné.

Zuko haussa les épaules. Katara s'empara d'une chaise et s'assit, les yeux rivés vers le contenu de l'assiette de ce dernier, l'observant avec regret avaler la dernière bouchée. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils donc pas pensé à elle en achetant cette gâterie ? Et aux autres aussi ?

— A vrai dire… il est bon, certes, mais j'en ai connu des meilleurs.

— Pardon ?

Le prince jubila presque de l'exclamation stupéfaite de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas un mensonge en plus ; il disait la stricte vérité. Il en avait mangé de bien meilleurs. Celui-ci était de bonne qualité mais il trouvait la texture de la crème un peu étrange et la pâte à chou un peu sèche. Le trajet n'avait pas dû l'aider en ce sens.

Voir leurs têtes estomaquées était sans doute l'un des plus beaux spectacles auquel il avait assisté et il sut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, même s'il ne dura que quelques secondes. _Surtout_ parce qu'il ne dura que quelques secondes.

Aang porta un instant son attention à son assiette vide, hébété, avant de le fixer avec incrédulité.

— T-tu veux dire que… qu'il peut être meilleur que ça ? Bien meilleur ?

Zuko hocha la tête avant de croiser les bras.

— Oui.

Les yeux de ses deux amis se croisèrent. Ils ne répondirent pas, rendus muets par cette annonce. Mieux que ce qu'ils avaient mangé… Peut-être le maitre du Feu exagérait-il ? Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une question de goût.

— N'empêche, vous êtes capables de faire des trucs supers ! le complimenta Aang d'un ton joyeux.

La phrase émut Zuko plus que de raison. Il savait que c'était vrai, que son peuple était capable de belles choses et pas seulement de mauvaises, comme détruire et tuer, mais entendre des non-natifs le dire le rassurait sur ce point. Eux aussi s'en rendaient compte.

Même pour une chose aussi stupide qu'une pâtisserie.


	25. Départs amers

**Thème 1.24 Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons**

Certains départs étaient des plus douloureux voire déchirants.

Jamais les choses n'auraient dû se produire ainsi. Ils avaient pourtant cru avoir pensé à tout mais ils avaient eu tort. Surtout pour une chose aussi stupide ; car après tout, pourquoi n'avaient-ils jusque-là jamais songé au fait que le Seigneur du Feu pût être mis à l'abri ailleurs en attendant que l'éclipse passât ? Stupides, ils avaient été si stupides, et naïfs par la même occasion ! A présent ils s'éloignaient sur le dos d'Appa avec une moins fière allure qu'à leur arrivée ; laissant derrière eux nombre de leurs compagnons, capturés par les maitres du Feu une fois que ces derniers eussent récupéré leurs pouvoirs, le soleil réapparu. Eux s'envolaient vers une destination inconnue, libres, tandis que les autres seraient enfermés dans une prison inconnue et quelconque. Leurs amis, leurs soutiens, qui avaient cru en eux et en leur plan.

Ils étaient impuissants à y changer quoi que ce fût et les abandonnaient, faute de pouvoir faire mieux. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à les aider par la suite…

Rien n'en était moins sûr et en cet instant, aucun d'eux n'y croyait réellement. Pourtant, aussi ébranlés qu'ils fussent, ils devaient aller de l'avant coûte que coûte, pour eux. Ne pas baisser les bras, pour eux. Pour les sortir de là et répondre à leurs espoirs et à leurs attentes. Ne pas ployer sous la puissance indéniable et la malignité de leur ennemi.

— Où allons-nous ?

Les nuages les entourèrent lorsqu'Appa gagna leur niveau mais ni leur douceur ni leur humidité ne les émurent ni ne les firent sourciller. La question les abattait aussi sûrement que le reste. Ils devaient fuir, encore et toujours.

La défaite avait un goût tellement amer.

Mais en ce jour, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dont le départ n'était pas source de joie. Zuko observait le ciel éclatant mais n'en partageait nullement l'humeur, maussade. Cette confrontation avec son père l'avait autant ébranlé qu'il lui avait fait le plus grand bien et l'avait libéré d'un poids immense. Il avait fini par se reconnaitre à lui-même que ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps n'existait pas. Ozaï ne serait jamais celui qu'il souhaitait. Sa décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même ni renier davantage ses principes ; il avait choisi ce qu'il y croyait être le plus juste, même si cela revenait à trahir sa patrie. Et à redevenir un paria, encore une fois.

Au moins, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il agissait en accord avec lui-même.


	26. Tellement plus simple

**Thème 1.25 Une vie de méduse**

– AAAAAAAH !

Le hurlement de Sokka fit sursauter ses quelques amis qui se prélassaient au soleil sur le sable fin et plusieurs bustes se redressèrent. Seuls Toph et Zuko ne le firent pas – la première par indifférence, l'autre parce qu'il se trouvait qu'il n'était pas sur la plage à cet instant.

Ou alors, il se cachait bien.

Le temps était absolument parfait, pourtant, et la journée était idéale. La maison familiale de Zuko était un réel havre de paix isolé du monde qui leur permettait de se ressourcer, de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la situation présente et au reste du monde et ils ne s'en privaient pas. C'était un bon endroit pour se cacher aussi. Il n'y avait donc eu que des bénéfices à s'établir là quelques jours.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Sokka ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Katara en se mettant debout sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les grains qui recouvraient sa robe.

Elle amorça un pas en direction de son ainé tandis que près d'elle, Aang se levait à son tour, plus curieux qu'autre chose. Après tout, si le jeune homme avait quitté précipitamment l'eau en même temps de crier, il restait toutefois sur la berge, pris de soubresauts étranges, comme des frissons glacés, et il se frottait vigoureusement les jambes comme s'il ressentait le besoin de chasser quelque chose, comme si cela le démangeait – des puces de mer, peut-être ? L'idée fit glousser le jeune maître de l'air dans son esprit et accrut son intérêt pour l'agitation de son ami. Rien qui ne signalât un danger bien plus grave dans son comportement pour le moment. Car si cela avait été réellement le cas, Sokka se serait bien plus éloigné et les aurait prévenus à sa manière. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre.

Mais Katara était bien plus vigilante et prudente que lui.

Sokka ne se retourna même pas vers le duo lorsqu'il atteignit son niveau tandis que les autres se désintéressaient de lui. Il se figea un instant, le regard rivé vers un point indistinct sur le sable, le regard fixe et perdu dans le vague comme s'il se demandait quoi faire, avant de croiser les bras comme pour s'offrir un peu de chaleur à lui-même. Katara posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui tira un sursaut de son frère suivi d'un coup d'épaule agacé pour l'en chasser. Sokka tourna son visage hors de sa direction, boudeur.

– Sokka, que se passe-t-il ? insista Katara en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle rivait ses yeux vers la surface de l'eau ondulante pour déterminer la cause possible de ses émois.

Cependant, cette dernière ne souhaitait pas se révéler au grand jour et rien ne vint troubler les vagues qui léchèrent la rive. Katara pinça des lèvres, dépitée, alors que le silence de son frère buté se prolongeait et réduisait à néant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son encontre pour être remplacé par de l'agacement. Puis ses traits traduisirent nettement son déplaisir grandissant.

– De quoi as-tu eu peur ? demanda Aang avec curiosité en clignant des yeux tandis que lui aussi sondait l'eau indubitablement calme.

Sokka eut un hoquet indigné.

– Je n'ai pas –

– Oh, Sokka, s'il te plait, arrête de faire l'idiot ! s'énerva finalement Katara en pestant intérieurement contre lui en même temps que son impatience explosait, mais son corps entier laissait clairement transparaître son ressenti.

Il ne voulut rien entendre et demeura muet – mais pas silencieux car il reprit rapidement ses grattages. Aang se rapprocha de l'eau, la scrutant toujours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir davantage dans les profondeurs. Katara ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix grave dans leur dos, qu'ils reconnurent aisément sans avoir besoin de contempler le visage de son détenteur – Zuko.

Katara se retourna vers lui, ses lèvres tordues en une moue dépitée.

– Monsieur fait grand-cas de rien du tout, soupira-t-elle avec fatalisme avant d'hausser les épaules. Tu n'étais pas au village ?

– Je rentrais et j'ai entendu Sokka crier. Je suis donc venu voir.

Un mince sourire était glissé sur ses lèvres et exprimait toute l'ironie de la situation.

– Eh bien tu n'étais pas pressé, dans ce cas, grogna Sokka avec mécontentement car effectivement, Zuko était arrivé d'un pas tranquille. Et si nous avions été attaqués, hein ? fit-il en le désignant du doigt comme pour l'accuser, bien que ce fût surtout pour détourner l'attention de lui-même – et non un réel reproche sur quelque chose dont il se fichait. J'aurais eu le temps de mourir plein de fois ! On avait donc le droit de se démerder par nous-mêmes ?

Le sourire de Zuko s'agrandit un peu plus.

– Ca n'aurait pas été la même chose.

Sokka écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser, réfléchissant quant au sous-entendu de ces paroles.

– Oh, une méduse ! s'exclama alors Aang avec enthousiasme avant de tendre les mains vers elle puis de reculer brusquement suite à son contact. Aïe !

– Que t'a-t-elle fait ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Katara en se précipitant vers lui pour lui attraper les mains, sous le regard blasé du maître du feu.

Elle fronça les sourcils en les observant, tandis qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Cela la troubla et ne l'inquiéta que davantage. Qu'était-ce qu'une méduse et qu'était-elle censée faire ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué Aang ? Elle déglutit. Et si elle l'avait empoisonné ?

Pourtant, les traits amusés de l'adolescent auraient pu la rassurer à ce sujet mais n'eurent aucun effet. Il se révélait si insouciant en de nombreuses choses, beaucoup trop envers lui-même notamment ; peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience du danger qu'il encourait.

A cette pensée, elle déglutit de nouveau et son regard inquiet plongea dans le regard chaleureux de son ami. Ce dernier garda l'échange quelques secondes avant de le baisser pour se consacrer à un grattage intense – comme Sokka. Katara serra les mâchoires ; était-ce quelque chose de contagieux, en plus ? Un raclement de gorge moqueur s'éleva près d'eux mais son émetteur s'efforça de le taire au bout de quelques secondes. Katara se retourna vers ce dernier qui se révélait être Zuko, indignée.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Son ton agressif en étonna plus d'un et les deux jeunes hommes l'observèrent, ébahis. Sokka, visiblement perdu, fixait les uns et les autres sans comprendre.

– Tu t'es fait piqué toi aussi ?

Sa question passa inaperçu aux oreilles des autres.

– Mais Katara, ce n'est qu'une méduse ! protesta Aang en guise de défense tandis que Zuko lui-même, l'étonnement passé, arborait de nouveau un visage lisse.

– Comment ça, ce n'est _que_ une méduse ?

– Hé, elle fait quand même super mal ! s'écria Sokka.

– Parce que tu t'es fait attaquer toi aussi ?

– Oui !

– Es-tu seulement sûr que c'était bien la méduse ?

– Euh…

– Tu râles pour rien, Katara, s'agaça finalement Zuko avec un sourcil haussé. Ces méduses ne sont pas dangereuses et elles ne vont pas essayer de manger qui que ce soit, leurs tentacules sont juste urticants. En vérité, ce sont des créatures plutôt tranquilles et pas particulièrement intelligentes. Il n'y a rien de passionnant à raconter sur elles.

Les yeux de Katara s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne jetât un regard incertain vers son ami puis vers la mer. Le ton assuré de Zuko traduisait qu'il connaissait son sujet. Mais pouvait-elle réellement se fier à cet avis ? Connaissait-il réellement ces créatures ?

– Attends, tu me croyais réellement en danger de mort ? s'amusa Aang qui prenait la chose avec légèreté, tant qu'elle eut envie de l'étrangler sur l'instant.

Il eut droit à un fouet d'eau bien senti qui se détruisit à son contact, l'éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds.

– Hé !

Katara se détourna de lui pour bouder et s'apprêta à partir pour quitter cette situation inconfortable. Cependant, une silhouette mouvante dans l'eau attira son regard et avec stupéfaction, elle aperçut une créature informe et translucide, dotée d'une grosse tête de champignon qui se pliait sous le courant de l'eau. De longs rubans ondulés y étaient rattachés, plus sombres que le corps mais tout aussi transparents. Elle retint un cri et recula, le regard toujours vissé vers la créature qui disparut bientôt de sa vue. Son cœur mit du temps à décélérer.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, plus incertaine que jamais sur la conduite à suivre.

– C'est…

– C'est une méduse, lâcha Zuko d'un ton plat.

– Oh.

D'abord craintive, la curiosité la gagna rapidement et elle tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir de nouveau la chose en question. Elle avait irrémédiablement disparu.

Sokka n'était pas gagné par ce même sentiment et il les abandonna bientôt, pestant contre l'indifférence de ses semblables.

– Et ça vit comment alors ?

– Leur vie n'est pas intéressante – simple et insouciante. Ils ont des prédateurs évidemment, mais ces soucis sont communs à toutes les espèces animales. Elles passent l'essentiel de leur temps à chercher de la nourriture.

Le regard de Katara se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Etrangement, elle faisait le parallèle entre ces créatures et eux – entre leur vie et la leur. Une vie simple et insouciante. Une vie qui les avait fuis bien trop tôt et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais avoir.

Même si les moments passés dans cette résidence perdue en donnaient l'illusion.

Son cœur se serra et elle se moqua d'elle-même dans son esprit face à cet étrange constat : elle jalousait les méduses. Elle jalousait leur vie et leur simplicité, alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient impliqués dans tant de choses qui les dépassaient – eux, de simples adolescents, à peine plus que des enfants. Le genre de chose que l'animal ne devrait jamais connaitre durant toute sa vie.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu naître méduse.


	27. A la tombée de la nuit

**Thème 1.26 Lueur antisolaire**

La lumière déclinante achevait de disparaitre derrière l'horizon jusqu'à ce que l'astre solaire eût totalement disparu. Aussitôt, les langues de feu envoyées par leurs maitres perdirent de leur force et de leur vigueur, dénuées de leur source d'énergie principale. Cette faiblesse soudaine profitait à leurs adversaires. En même temps, une autre lumière apparaissait, plus froide et faible, diffuse, et avantageait ces derniers. Quelques fumées se dégageaient du ciel, là où se tenait une petite orbe blanche, responsable de cette clarté ténue. La Lune.

De la même façon que le Soleil était complice du feu, elle-même était complice de l'eau et des marées. Ses lueurs se réverbéraient sur la neige et la glace et sur l'eau, y compris au sein de ce petit étang isolé où se jouait une scène primordiale et un combat déterminant. Un avantage qui ne pouvait que profiter à ceux qui subissaient cette invasion et c'était avec gratitude qu'ils remerciaient la nuit de prendre place. Zuko grimaça, conscient que les heures suivantes ne lui seraient pas favorables. Son regard alterna entre Katara et Aang, assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés. La fille serait plus forte durant quelques heures, surtout ainsi soutenue par son propre astre dont la forme était pleine en cette soirée. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Il devait poursuivre malgré le peu de chance de succès.


	28. L'aurore boréale

**Thème 1.27** **La grâce qui vient du néant**

Katara en avait déjà vu à de multiples reprises chez elle, dans le ciel qui surplombait sa tribu au Pôle Sud. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être émerveillée et en même temps surprise d'en observer une en un tel endroit, en plein cœur de la Nation du Feu. L'approche prochaine de la comète Sozin y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Peut-être, Katara n'en savait rien ; elle n'avait aucune idée des lois qui régissaient leur apparition. Cela ne gâtait en rien la beauté du spectacle, bien au contraire ; sa rareté et son unicité en accentuaient la splendeur et eux se contentaient de la contempler, béats, assis sur le sable de la longue plage et les yeux portés vers la voûte céleste. L'aurore boréale se dessinait en un long voile vert qui serpentait en son milieu et tombait vers eux, retenue par une courte portion violacée. Une aura plus claire estompait quelque peu ses contours et accordait au ciel d'encre une pigmentation temporaire qui masquait en partie les étoiles. Une grâce sortie tout droit du néant et chutant du ciel pour sublimer ces quelques instants nocturnes et enchanter leurs regards. Rien ne l'entravait elle, ni fumée ni nuage, aussi pouvaient-ils jouir de cette vision en toute simplicité, le temps qu'elle durerait. Avant qu'elle ne disparût et ne retournât d'où elle venait.

Ainsi tous conservaient le silence, admiratifs, si ce n'était Toph qui fixait le sable sans le voir, maussade. La seule à ne pas ressentir l'émotion de ce moment et à communier avec les autres sur ce dernier. De toute façon, elle estimait ne pas en avoir besoin. C'étaient les autres qui étaient ridicules à se tordre le cou pour observer bêtement des jeux de couleurs dans le ciel et rester plusieurs minutes en une position aussi inconfortable.

Et qui viendrait pleurer le lendemain à cause d'un torticolis, elle se le demandait.


	29. D'indéniables talents

**Thème 1.28 Sous ces mains**

C'était somme toute une activité relativement anodine, qui pourtant attirait toute leur attention. Comme tous les jours, Zuko s'attelait à la préparation du thé, tâche qui lui était revenue de droit lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ses talents en ce domaine. Chacun de ses gestes était minutieux et précis, concis et sans détour ; à l'observer, nul ne doutait qu'il agissait en fin connaisseur. Sous ses mains, de simples feuillées séchées et de l'eau bouillante deviendraient bientôt l'un des meilleurs thés qu'ils n'eussent jamais goûtés, même si c'était devenu coutumier du fait de sa présence. Cependant, ils ne pensaient pas à cela pour le moment ; ils étaient hypnotisés par sa dextérité et par son adresse, et également par son application dans sa manœuvre. Zuko ne se doutait pas d'être l'objet d'une telle observation car tous étaient devenus spectateurs de ce qu'il faisait, assis confortablement dans la pièce de vie et autour de la grande table. Lui jaugeait uniquement le plan de travail devant lequel il était installé, les yeux rivés sur ses propres mains qui dansaient par-dessus, alternant entre l'eau qui bouillait et la théière. Bientôt, tout fut réuni et il s'en écarta, attentif tandis que le thé infusait mais devenu passif à la scène. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à le fixer alors que lui-même n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de cela.

— Je me demande comment il fait pour être si doué et si rapide…, bégaya Suki en clignant des yeux, incrédule.

Personne ne répliqua, pas même Sokka, qui aurait pu vouloir se comparer à lui. De toute façon, lui-même reconnaissait le talent du jeune prince et là-dessus, il était indéniable qu'il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Il avait de qui tenir. Ce n'était pas une compétence qu'il souhaitait développer de toute façon. Il préférait davantage profiter de celui des autres que de s'encombrer à le faire lui-même.

Puis Suki gloussa, attirant cette fois-ci le regard de son petit-ami.

— Il ne doit être pas mal comme petit-ami n'empêche… le fait qu'il sache préparer aussi bien le thé est un atout indéniable ! Et puis même sans cela, il est gentil, et quand on ajoute à cela –

— Suki ! s'exclama Sokka, outré. Tu n'es pas en train de –

— Oh, Sokka, ce n'est pas parce que je dis cela que je vais forcément te quitter pour essayer de me mettre avec lui ! rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je dis juste qu'il a des atouts dans sa poche et parmi eux, qu'il est doué de ses mains, c'est tout.

S'il se calma un peu à sa tirade, il tiqua à ses derniers mots.

— Attends, doué de ses mains ? Doué mais… doué pour quoi ?

— Es-tu idiot ? De quoi parlerais-je à part –

Lorsque Suki comprit l'allusion, elle se tut et rougit, avant de secouer la tête devant la bêtise de son petit-ami.

— Sokka ! Comment voudrais-tu que je sache une chose pareille, s'il est doué pour-pour ça ?! Tu es impossible !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer, le teint pâle et l'air grave, comme s'il attendait réellement confirmation qu'il se trompait bien qu'elle eût déjà parlé. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était réellement nécessaire d'insister ou si elle prenait le parti de le laisser mariner tout seul dans son jus. Avec un soupir, elle choisit la première option. Tant pis pour lui.

Et puis quelle idée d'avoir de telles… idées. Pauvre Zuko. Mais après réflexion, peut-être était-il doué en cela aussi. Cela suffit à accroitre la rougeur sur ses joues et Sokka s'étouffa en s'en apercevant.

Toph se mit à rire brusquement, ce qui interpella Katara. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle comprit également et les joues en feu, elle baissa la tête. Aang la regarda sans réussir à interpréter sa réaction avant d'alterner avec les autres.

— Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? s'écria-t-il dans l'espoir de les faire réagir car il semblait désormais être le seul à ne pas avoir saisi le sujet.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'insister ; Zuko arriva avec le plateau de thé et il fut surpris de se retrouver confronté à des œillades goguenardes ou à des visages baissés et en feu. Il haussa les sourcils.

— J'ai manqué quelque chose ?


	30. Sur un aveu

**Thème 1.30 Le courage de l'ivresse**

Pourquoi avait-il commencé à boire et comment avait-il fini ivre ? Ni Katara ni Aang n'en avaient aucune idée et Toph se fichait bien de la réponse, occupée à se curer les ongles des pieds. Concernant Sokka, ce n'était pas réellement étonnant ; le retrouver à présent vautré au sol, couché de tout son long, de la bave coulant du coin de la bouche jusqu'à son menton pour s'égoutter ensuite sur les dalles froides non plus. Son verre s'était répandu sur le sol et c'était un miracle qu'il ne fût pas brisé. Mais comment avait-il réussi à trainer Zuko dans sa séance de beuverie ? C'était tout simplement incroyable – un vrai tour de force. Pas dans le bon sens du terme mais c'en était un. Le soupir de Suki passa presque inaperçu, estompé en grande partie par les ronflements sonores de son petit-ami. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser. Aucun de ses amis n'y prêta de réelle attention ni ne proposa leur aide, accaparés par Zuko. Les capacités de ce dernier n'avaient pas encore totalement disparu car il parvenait encore à se tenir à peu près droit sans être obligé de se tenir à quelque chose, mais c'était au prix de nombreux efforts. Ainsi il vacillait de temps à autre et semblait constamment sur le point de s'écrouler sur la table pour imiter son homologue mais il s'en abstenait. Il ne cessait de papillonner des yeux car il lui était difficile de les garder constamment ouverts et même de les garder ouverts tout court. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Katara avait profité de son état pour retirer son verre de sa main et le mettre hors d'atteinte ; jusque-là, le jeune homme ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte.

Alors que Suki venait de quitter la pièce, Sokka affalé contre elle et pesant de tout son poids, Zuko fut soudain secoué d'un rire qui fit sursauter ses deux amis et ils le considérèrent avec effroi en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il était fou. Rien, strictement _rien_ n'expliquait sa brusque crise d'hilarité. Il attira à peine l'attention de la troisième qui haussa un sourcil sans se détourner de sa tâche. Suki ne tarda pas à revenir pour observer, stupéfaite, le même spectacle que ses amis. Puis le rire cessa subitement et il se mit à fixer la surface en bois et les veinules qui la striaient d'un œil vide. Le silence qui s'ensuivit se fit de plus en plus oppressant à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, lourd de sens ; un sens qui leur échappait totalement. Cependant, la gravité que revêtaient désormais les traits de Zuko ne les rassurait pas.

— Zuko ? fit Katara d'une voix hésitante. Tu es sûr que ça v – je crois que tu as besoin d'aller dormir.

La voix douce de la jeune femme dut lui évoquer quelque chose car il redressa brusquement la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

— Katara…

La susnommée le jaugea avec davantage de curiosité et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer.

— Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Même Toph se tourna vers lui, intriguée. La phrase sonnait étrangement et la concernée ne savait que penser. Etait-il réellement sur le point de lui faire un aveu important sur une réalité véridique ou l'alcool le faisait-il juste délirer et raconter n'importe quoi ?

— Je…

— Tu ?

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il en était – et pour une fois, ils comprenaient le côté aspirateur de potins de Sokka. En même temps, c'était de Zuko qu'il s'agissait ; le jeune homme était si taciturne et parlait si peu de lui-même que forcément, il était source de curiosité pour eux. L'entretien du secret était inné chez lui. En apprendre plus sur lui, même de cette manière, était donc assez bienvenu.

Mais surtout, ses propos et sa gravité soudaine sonnaient comme s'il était sur le point de se déclarer, et c'était ce point-là qui les tenait le plus en haleine pour diverses raisons – car ils n'en seraient pas forcément ravis, Aang en tout cas. Avoir la concurrence du prince pour le cœur de la jeune fille ne l'arrangerait pas beaucoup. Déjà qu'il semblait avoir peu de chance de rencontrer le succès… Pour Katara, le sentiment était mitigé mais elle préféra ne pas réfléchir davantage à ce sujet ni comment elle vivrait une révélation pareille. Chaque chose en son temps.

— Je… je ne te déteste pas.

Un blanc suivit sa déclaration pendant plusieurs secondes. Katara cligna des yeux, éberluée, et même Aang secoua la tête tandis qu'il se questionnait sur le sens éventuel de ses paroles. C'était _ça_ son aveu ? Dépitée, elle constata qu'elle était presque déçue. C'était totalement ridicule, elle le savait déjà ! L'un comme l'autre s'était déjà signifié qu'ils se considéraient comme des amis désormais.

Il était définitivement ivre. Elle se leva.

— Je ne t'ai jamais détesté en fait, poursuivit-il, le regard baissé. Même quand nous étions ennemis et que tu étais particulièrement agaç –

— C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, merci, grogna Katara en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'aider à se lever, peu désireuse de connaitre l'adjectif qu'il comptait utiliser bien qu'elle l'eût deviné. Toi, tu as surtout besoin de dormir.

Elle regretta presque aussitôt son initiative lorsqu'il s'écroula sur elle et pesa ainsi de tout son poids. Elle remua pour le bouger et mieux le caler dans ses bras et rougit un peu en le touchant à travers le tissu. Zuko avait un corps plutôt musclé et bien fait, c'était indéniable. Même si sur le moment, elle aurait préféré qu'il fût plus svelte et plus léger, ce qui l'aurait arrangée dans son entreprise actuelle.

Heureusement, Aang vint à son secours et récupéra un peu du poids du prince. Zuko ne répliqua pas et se laissa porter par les deux amis, dodelinant de la tête au gré de leurs mouvements. Ils disparurent par la même porte que Sokka et ne resta ainsi plus que Toph et Suki. Un sourire insidieux s'était glissé sur les lèvres de l'aveugle, qu'elle garda hors de vue de son homologue en reprenant sa précédente activité. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles qui ne parlaient que peu entre elles. Il persista jusqu'à ce que les deux autres revinssent, un soupir sur les lèvres.

— Il s'est endormi aussitôt affalé sur le lit ! déclara Katara en s'asseyant brusquement sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main.

Elle se massa l'épaule endolorie, celle sur laquelle avait pesé le jeune prince. Toph s'en amusa.

— Tu sais, je doute qu'il faille prendre sa déclaration au sens strictement littéral.

Katara releva la tête, déboussolée, alors qu'Aang écarquillait les yeux.

— Pardon ?

— C'était vraiment une déclaration d'amour ? s'inquiéta Aang, ce qui valut une œillade étrange de la fille qu'il aimait. Je veux dire, Zuko te l'avait dit avant ?

Etrange, de tous il n'aurait pas cru que si le maitre de Feu avait voulu se confier, il aurait choisi la maitre de la Terre. Elle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. En même temps, il n'était pas non plus proche de Suki et le jeune avatar ne voyait pas Sokka remplir ce rôle. Lui-même ? Zuko s'était sans doute aperçu de son amour pour la jeune fille, il était perspicace. Et il ne l'aurait pas révélé à la concernée… En fait, il ne voyait aucun confident valable en aucun d'entre eux.

Toph roula des yeux comme si ses questions étaient stupides.

— Bien sûr que non. Mais ce que je veux dire…

— C'est que tu extrapoles à partir de ses paroles, rétorqua Katara en croisant les bras. Mais cela ne veut strictement rien dire, on ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça – lui-même ne doit pas le savoir d'ailleurs.

Cependant, malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait, aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier en lui-même que le doute subsistait.


End file.
